Wake me up
by Avalon2711
Summary: Oh tell me again the story when the sun loved the moon so much, he died evry night just to let her live. Catoniss story, a little bit od Finniss, 'cause I'm obsessed.
1. I

**A/N: So I started a new fic, and the ones who had read _Grey eyes and beutiful smile_, knows that I've been planning on this for awhile now. So no flames please, I've been planning a really long time. Just try to enjoy.**

* * *

**Dead and Gone**

Ohh I've been travelin on this road too long  
Just trying to find my way back home  
The old me is dead and gone, dead and gone  
Ohh I've been travelin on this road too long  
Just trying to find my way back home  
The old me is dead and gone, dead and gone

* * *

Cato's Pov

If somebody asked me about district twelves tribuets, I'd just say that their easy kills. They usually won't survive the bloodbath, and if they did they would die the day after. Of course there's couple exceptions, like the drunk Haymitch Abernathy who won the 50th annual Hunger Games. But this year the girl tribute suprized us all in here district two. When she got reaped I thought _Oh easy one, our boy tribute is going to kill that one in the first five minutes_, but something in her eyes made me consider my words twice. They were glowing with fire, there was no emotions, just fire. In the tribute parade she stole the whole show by lighting herself on fire. Then of course she had to score an eleven in training. She was pretty good looking, maybe she just slept with the judges. At least that's what my older brother said. I doupt that. Now when I watch these games, I can see that she's already won. It's not killing. It's not fighting. It surviving. She's there to win, she wants to win more than anything. It's annoying actually. There's three tributes left in the games anymore. Capital is sure who's going to be in the final two alive tributes. The huge killing machine from distict one, Dominic if I am correct and Katniss Everdeen form district twelve. Everybody is sure that district two's boy tribute is going to die soon. He's bleeding somewhere i the woods, near where Katniss Everdeen travels. There is no chance for him anymore. I don't care who wins, next year I'm going to win. I'm going to beat the legendary eleven, I'm going to end the games quickly. Next year I'll show them. Next year the whole Panem is going to see what is real killing. I watch our huge television screen as Katniss Everdeen steps in picture. She has found our boy tribute. She looks at him with her emotionless grey eyes, like he would be easy math problem. She lets out a quiet snort.

"Please make it quick. You're doing me a favor", he says. She stares at him and snorts again.

"It wasn't my intention. You know doing you a favor", she says with no emotion in her voice. The girl is like a stone, hard, cold, unbreakable.

"Ple-please just do it", he coughs blood. Katniss Everdeen takes a deep breath, and takes her knife out of her belt. Her bow is hanging on her back, waiting to be used, preferably to the district one's boy tribute. She raises the knife, and hits it deep in his heart. The cannon goes off in a second. Two tributes left, and these worthless games will be over. She takes the spear from his back and starts walking again. I guess she doens't believe in her chances either. The whole district two knows she's going to die painfully. But if you think in a positive way, district twelve made it this far.

"Why can't she die already?" my brother Bryce asks. He's year older than me, and he wanted to voluenteer this year. But the guy, who's name I can't remember, stole his place.

"She's going to die soon", I said. Her chances were ridiculously small, compared to the huge guy from district one. Unless she climbs up on a tree, and waits for him to appear so she can shoot him from there. It would take too much time, and Capitol people would get bored. The final is about to start.

* * *

I don't wanna die,  
I don't wanna die,  
I don't wanna die - So you're gonna have to.  
I don't wanna die,  
I don't wanna die,  
No I don't wanna die - So you're gonna have to.  
Blood is getter hotter  
Body's getting colder...  
I've told you once,  
I'm the only one who holds her.  
I don't wanna die,  
I don't wanna die,  
I don't wanna die - So you're gonna have to

* * *

Katniss's Pov

The final. It's just me and him left. Me and the only obstacle I've ever had between going home and staying here forever. Just me and him. One against twelve, and I can already imagine how many had betted for him. Probably everyone, but I wont let it get me down. I've made it this far, I deserve to go home. I deserve to go home back to Prim, Gale, mom and Madge. I deserve it, he doesn't. He enjoys this. He wants to kill, he has been trained for this. He wants the pride and glory, I want home and safety. I want district twelve and Prim. They need me, Prim and the rest of the district. If I want to get home, I need to put on a show never seen before. Capitol wants to be entertained. People might see me as heartless killer, just like they see him, but I don't care. This is my chance to get home. I take box full of matches out of my backpack, and I'm ready to light one, when I hear it. A loud howl. First I think it's Dominic, trying to scare me before killing me. Then I see them. Mutations. They sent mutations. My legs think before my brains, and I start to run for my life. I hide my matches in my pocket, I'll need them soon. I run until I see a tree worth climbing. As quickly as I can, I start climbing, and luckily mutations are so clumsy, that they can't. I take couple breaths, and take my bow from my back. I easily shoot five of them, but there's still about seven. Four of them is down before I can think myself. I'm a quick shooter, my obsession of surviving reacts quicker than my thoughts. I pull the string back once again, and kill couple more. I shoot the last, and carefully climb back down. I look around me, and I see nothing but forest. I start running towards the edge of the forest, and soon enough I reach it. I turn to look at the forest once again, I'm sure I'm never going to be looking at it again. I take the maches out of my pocket, and light one up. I throw it towards one tree, and it starts burning slowly. I light another and light another little bit away from the first one. _I'm the girl on fire and I'm going to burn you all_. These trees are probably some kind of synthetic trees, 'cause they burn faster than what in district twelve. I watch them contentedly and I can almost hear the Capitol cheering. Maybe I can, or maybe it's just part of the insanity I've reached. _Please Prim, don't watch this_, I think.

"Please mom and Gale don't let Prim see this" I say quietly, but I doupt they hear me.

"Don't want your sister to see your death twelve?" I can hear a low voice behind me. I turn aroun, and I see him. His bare arms, he must've taken the jacket off. His dirty blond is sweaty, and his green eys are murdering. He's smirking like a devil, ready to kill me.

"What's the matter one? Little hot in here, isn't it?" I aske, and I try to cool myself with my other hand. Now I seriously can hear the Capitol laughing, and Dominic's famous smirk melts into an ugly grimace.

"No not at all. Of course your hot all the time, I don't bother to ask", he says, and I snort.

"That's all you got? Okay, if you want to start the battle to the death already, I'm okay with it", I shrug, and he grins again.

"Oh no the girl on fire. I usually like to play with my food before I eat it", he says, making me confused. He starts to run towards me, and he pushes me to the ground. _Oh so this is how I'm going to die_, I think. He waggles his axe above my head, and tells me how he's going to kill me. While he's too busy talking, I try to reach one of my knives. I get a bad hold on one, and all I can do is stab him on his feet. He growled, and moved a little by accident. I could move underneath him, it wasn't easy to do it quickly, but I managed to do it. I got up fast, and loaded my bow. He tried to get up, but more he moved more his leg bleeded. It seemed to hurt like hell, but he tried not to show any weakness. He got up, but held a hand on his thigh. I held my bow up, ready to shoot. I wondered why was he doing this so easy for me.

"There you go. Shoot me. Shoot me while I still have my dignity. But I'll warn you now; I wish I could be alive to see your suffering, when you'll have your nightmares and when they'll sell you", he smirked. _Sell me?_

"Okay now I'm lost", I said, keeping my bow loaded up. He chuckled.

"Oh you'll now what I'm talking about real soon", he said. I groaned from frustration. He made this way too easy, but I needed to get home. I let my arrow fly straight to his heart. It hit him right where it should've had, and I heard the cannon.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, may I present you the victor of the 73rd annual Hunger Games; Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire!" _I heard the voice of Cladius Templesmith announced. I threw my bow down, and sighed in relief. I'm actually alive. I look up the sky, and saw the hovercraft coming down to pick me up. They dropped me the latter and I gracefully took a tight hold on them. I felt myself freeze, and they pulled me up and away from the arena I won't ever have to see again. Inside of the hovercraft was lighted brightly, and that was the last thing I remember beofre passing out.

* * *

I carefully opened my eyes, and I was blinded by the bright white light as before. I carefully got up, and held my head. I was dizzy and first I wasn't sure where I was. _I this heaven? Or hell in disguise?_ Then I remebered. I won the Hunger Games. I'm probably in a hospital getting my wounds healed. I'm getting to see Prim again. Everything is going to be fine. I found myself smiling, first time in many weeks. I heard the door open, and I was mildly suprized to see President Snow coming in with a smug smile on his face. _Great this bastard_, I thought bitterly.

"Oh Miss Everdeen, how wonderful to see you conscious", he smiled and sat on the chair next to my bed. I stared at him puzzled for a while, before shaking my head.

"Yes, I prefer myself conscious too. And alive of course", I tried to joke, but I failed miserabely. Snow still chuckled a little, obviously forcing himself to do so.

"Of course. You probably wonder why I came to see you, even I'd see you in the coronation" he said thoughtfully.

"Yes I do, please enlighten me", I nodded and smiled sweetly. I didn't really expect anything from him, this man was full of suprizes, or so I've been told.

"Ah, I thought you'd figured it yourself, the smart way you do. But of course you're still a bit dizzy and confused after these master games you produced this year. I believe your little friend Dominic hinted youa bit",he smiled smugly again. Wait what? What did Dominic say again? _They'll sell you_. Sell me, Snow wants to sell me?

"You, you want to sell me? I don't quite understand now", I said closing my eyes. My head hurt from thinking so much. _I really need to sleep more. And eat, I'm starving._

"Ah, you remeber. Sell you, yes. That is exactly what I intend to do. You see, people in Capitol loves their victors. But there are victors who they love more than others. For example Finnick Odair. People thought he was so handsome, they wanted to have him for themselves. Of course that's not possible", Snow chuckled.

"If a victor is found desirable, I have right to ask them for a permission to sell them. Or more like their bodies", he smirked devilishly. My thoughts started to run as fast as the Capitol express.

"So you want to sell My body? What if I say no to that", I asked. It was obvious, I say no. I'm not going to let some Capitol fake ragdoll to rape me and get away with it just because I've been agreed to it.

"Oh well then that is your business, but I believe you said in your interview that family comes first, am I right?" he got up, and dusted his suit pants a bit, before leaving.

"It would be a shame if something happened to that sweet little Primrose, or that handsome Gale Hawthorne." Oh no he wouldn't.

"Wait!" I said as he opened the door. He turned around and looked at me eyebrows furrowed, and eyes blazing with amusement.

"Yes, miss Everdeen?" he asked amused. I took a deep breath, I can't beleive I'm doing this.

"I-I'll do it. Anything actually, I'll do anything as long as you don't hurt my family", I pleaded. I can't let anything bad happen to Prim, not after the years we almost starved.

"Oh that is just wonderful. I'll let you know when your first _company _will be known", I didn't like the way he said company. He nodded to me, and opened the door once again and left me alone.

* * *

"There is my Girl on fire!" Cinna greeted me when he came inside my room. My prep-team had already done my make up, hair and my nails. Only thing left was my dress. I was exited to see waht Cinna had created, not because I like dresses, which I don't, but 'cause Cinna is a genious when it comes to clothing. My tribute parade costume and the dress I wore in my interview, were amazing. Pure perfections, might I add.

"Hi", I smiled weakly. I never thought I'd see him again. He smiled and took my hand. He gestured me to sit down with him, and so I did. He held my hand and looked at me.

"Everything okay?" he asked caringly, just the way he was. I smiled and managed to laugh a little.

"Everythings fine. I get to see my family again", I wasn't sure should I mention about Snow. He raised his left eyebrow, like he knew everyting wasn't fine.

"Tell me everything", he said, so I did. I told him what Snow wanted me to do, but I managed not to cry. I would ruin my make up, so Effie would be mad. Plus, I don't think I'm able to laugh again. The games changed me, just the way the do. Cinna listened closely, and nodded after.

"That has happened to a lot of tributes. You did the right thing, even though I think this is very unfair", he said without fear of somebody hearing us. How could he be so brave, when he could get himself killed because of what he said? He could get killed just because he had an opinion.

"But now for your dress beautiful", he took my hand once again, and led me to the dress. I couldn't see it yet, he had covered it with white sheet, or something like that. He took the sheet away, and I saw one of the most wonderful dresses ever. It was red and black, and seemed to be smoking if you looked very carefully. The red color faded into black, and it had very thin straps.

"Oh Cinna, it's wonderful", I smiled and he shrugged. He helped me to get the dress on ,and I was ready for my interview.

* * *

Cato's Pov.

I watched her interview. She hadn't yet shoved up, but Ceaser was laughing with the crowd. I really didn't care what they were laughing about, I really didn't care to watch this interview. Mine will be better. Soon Ceaser introduced her to the crowd, not that she would need to be introduced. She walked to the stage, looking absolutely beautiful and she was waving and smiling brightly.

"Oh Katniss how lovely to see you again", Ceaser smiled. She smiled brightly and chuckled a little.

"Well Ceaser, it is great to be back. I'm still amazed that I actually won, but I can't say I was suprized", she chuckled. _Fake_, I thought. She wasn't arrogant and cocky, but that was the way Capitol loved her.

"Yes, I got to admit Katniss, that if I could've betted, I would've betted for you", Ceaser said heartily, and she put a hand on her heart.

"Ceaser you have no idea how much that means to me. But lets be honest here, I think everybody betted for me", she said to the crowd, and the Capitol cheered.

"I can't believe they love her", my brother said. He was bitter 'cause she won, he was so sure he would've won. Ceaser and Katniss talked awhile and started to watch the recaps of the games. When her district partners death was showed her mouth fomed into a thin line, but soon she started to smile again._ You're not as though as you make people think you are_, I narrowed my eyes. When her interview ended, I snorted and walked into my room._ I have to train tomorrow._

**A/N: What did you think? Review what did you like, and if you have some good ideas, I'd be more than happy to hear them.  
**


	2. II

**A/N: So I'll update this now, and tomorrow I'll update Grey eyes and beautiful smile, so be prepared. **

**Boulervard of broken dreams**

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish some one up there will find me  
Till then I walk alone

* * *

Katniss's Pov

After my interview, I collapsed with my bed. It felt weird to sleep on a real bed, that's not a hospital bed or a tree branch. My bed was soft and I drowned in it. I fell asleep almost immediately, and how I wish I hadn't. I had my very first nightmare.

_Kill. Win. Home. Prim. Those were the things that were on my mind while in the arena. The ran in circles, sometimes told me what to do hwen I had a though situation in front of me. I ran fatser than what I've ever ran, trying to find some kind of place to hide. I heard the loud steps after me, getting closer and closer._

"_Where is the girl on fire?" I heard a mocking voice calling me. I panted heavily, trying to get away, but he only seemed to come closer if I ran faster._

"_Come out, come out where ever you are", he called with amusement. I ran across a small river, went under a low branch, which he easily cut with his axe. I heard his low chuckling, like he would enjoy this. Which he probably did._

"_Can't hide there forever", he called. I stopped to cath breath, knowing that I'll die soon. I turned around to face my death, but he was gone. He wasn't after me anymore. I searched him with my look, but he was in nowhere to be seen. I heard a noise, I thought it would be him, but it wasn't. It was President Snow._

"_Your little friend warned you", he mocked. He smelledlike blood and roses, and I tried to plug my noise from that horrible smell._

"_I thought you'd be used to smell the smell of blood. Killer", I heard someone else's voice. I looked who it was, and instead of president Snow, there was Gale, looking angry. He had his hands crossed over his chest, and he looked at me with pure hatred._

"_I- I just wanted to go home", I cried. I felt hot tears in my eyes, and I tried to whipe them away._

"_A filth like you doesn't deserve to get back home", I heard a amused voice, and this time there was Dominic. Those were the words he told me in the training centre before the games. Sonn Dominic faded away, and there was Prim looking at me, scared like wouldn't know who I am. I opened my arms to her, but she ran away from me, scared. I felt my heart breake, and I called her to come back._

"_She doesn't come back. It's just you for now . Nobody will never look at you like they used to look", I heard a absolutely evil voice behind me. The voice was hateful, bitter, and steady. But it was also full of sorrow and pain. Like those words hurt the talker as much as they hurt me me. Maybe even more.I turned around, and I was staring myself. It was me in my tribute parade costume. I had a proud look on my face, she, or me, looked at me like I would despise myself._

"_Nobody is going to help you to get through this", I said._

* * *

I woke up next morning. _Nobody is going to help you to get through this_. I got up from my soft bed, and went straight to shower. My first nightmare wasn't so bad, but I hoped I'd never see it again. How Prim ran away from me, and Gale looked at me, like I would be the one who invented the Hunger Games. That couldn't happen, right? Prim loves me, she wanted me to come back home. She knew I had to kill at least one tribute, so why not all of them? I didn't kill all of them, but almost as many as Dominic did. I got out of the shower, which I never learned how to use. I dress up quicly, and I noticed my mockingjay pun next to my brand new victors crown. The were placed on a small table in other side of my room, and I took my pin. I remembered the reaping day, when Madge gave this to me. I was exited to see her too; she was my friend after all. I placed the pin on the left side of my green shirt, and I went to have breakfast. I sleepily walked towards the dining room. I heard Effie's high pitch voice, and I couldn't help but feel how much I've actually missed her. I also heard Cinna's voice and couple unfamiliar ones. I yawned and walked there, and saw the table almost full. There was Effie, Haymitch, Cinna, Portia, my prep-team and also Peetas prep-team. It hurt to think about Peeta. Sweet, caring, nice Peeta. He saved my life once, and I didn't have the cahnce to re-pay him. I shook the thoguhts off, and noticed there was two not-so-unfamiliar faces. Finnick Odair and Johanna Mason was eating breakfast in our penthouse

"Err, hi?" I said and sat down next to Cinna and Effie.

"Morning", Effie corrected me politely, and gave me some food, while smiling brightly. It wasn't like her to help me, she said that's why we have Avoxes. I started to eat and tried to ignore everyone around me. I felt a pair of eyes on me, and when I lifted my head up, I noticed almost everybody staring at me.

"What?" I asked, ad whiped my mouth on a napkin just to please Effie.

"Just wondering how are you dealing with the fame of being a victor", Johanna Mason shrugged, and I knew what she ment. She knew that I was being sold.

"It's okay I guess", I shrugged. Finnick Odair and Johanna stared at me intently. Finnick sighed quietly, but smirked soon.

"Well, there's some good things. You have money more than you need, some pride and glory, oh, and you have a letter from president Snow!" he faked suprized and happy, I could see right past him. Effie didn't notice, the childlish way she is. She screamed, and took the letter what Finnick had in his hand.

"The president himself!" she looked like she was ready to faint. She was ready to open the envelope, but I stopped her.

"Could I please open it myself?", it was more like an order, than a question, but I said it like a child. Effie smiled, and gave the envelope to me. She seems to be very exited, I'm the first alive tribute she has ever escorted after all. It was hard to hate a Effie. She's so childlish, and she smeems to be so happy and exited that I'm alive. I finished eating, and went back to my room with the letter. I carefully opened it, and there was the name of my first byer, time and date. When we're going to meet, and everything I need to know._ It is very pleasant to work with you_. Was written in the bottom of the letter.

"Good news?" I heard a voice behind me. I turned around to see Finnick leaning to the door frame.

"Wonderful", I said tonelessly. I blinked, and let the ttears fall, which I didn't notice before. Finnick sighed and walked to me. He wrapped his arms around me, and hugged me tightly.

"I can't promise that things will be alright, but they will be better. Not much, but better. It's awful, disgusting to be honest, but you'll get used to it. You'll see, I promise", he said quietly to my ear, and I hugged him back. It felt nice to let the tears fall, and hug someone tightly and feel even the slighest bit of comfort for awhile. I wonder if Finnick had someone to hug when he won his games. Probably he didn't, but maybe he can let it out now. He actually did, I felt something wet and warm on my shoulder, and I realised it was Finnick's tears. I had tears contaminated on Finnick's shirt. I sighed, and let myself drown into his warmth.

* * *

Cato's Pov

Next weeks only thing they showed in the tv, was her interviews with different tv hosts. There were too many of them in Capitol, all though Ceasar Flickerman was the most famous. She was in a interview with Johanna Mason and Finnick Odair once. Apparently, they've become good friends. I snorted, and turned off the tv. They showed her last nights interview, and I didn't feel the need to watch that shit. It was nine o'clock in the morning, nobody in Capitol is awake now. I took my things, and headed to training. My uncle Burus trained me. He was a victor, and he taught me everything I need to know, and waht I need to be able to do. He was very strict when it came to training and the games.

* * *

I was practising with my favorit sword. Brutus hadn't yet showed up, but I knew how to use a sword without his help. He cameafter a fifteen minutes, with an unusual smile on his lips.

"Okay, who died?" i asked. Brutus shot a glare at me, but smiled once again, and shook his head.

"Practise a little bit more kid. If you want to beat this years winner, you need a lot more practise", his words cut me like a knife. I have no idea how that rat learned how to use a bow and throw a knife, but I sure as hell was better than she was.

"Seriously, what makes her so great?" I asked frustrated. I slide couple dummies, and he nodded his head, but didn't say anything.

"She didn't let the killing got in her head, like the tribute from one did. She had experiment from killing, obviously. It was like she was killing an animal. There was no diffrence. She knew how to get food in the woods, how to find water and how to survive", he stared at the dummy I had just sliced, and I stood there proudly.

"You my boy, couldn't find food even if it ran right in front of you", he smiled smugly, making me growl. I could find food. And careers usually have the best supplies from the cornucopia, so I really don't need to find any. I trained rest of the day in silence, and Brutus only advised me, when it was need to. So almost never. When I came home, my mom was watching another of Katniss Everdeens interviews. It was a recap from last week, and mom had some ice cream with her. She seemed to be very keen on the show, and I snorted. Which my mom heard.

"Oh hi honey. There's some food in the oven", she said, and walked to the kitchen with me. She could see out tv from the kitchen, and every once in awhile she stopped to watch it and laugh at something what Katniss Everdeen had said. I ate my food, and watched the interview bitterly. I don't know what it was about her what annoyed me, but that something did. Maybe it was that she actually was better than me. That she actually made history with her training score, that legendary eleven. I don't know, but it affects my training too much. All though I do try to be better, so I could beat her score, and end the games quickly.

* * *

Katniss's Pov

I washed my body carefully. This was my sixteenth shower after my sixth 'company', as Snow called them. I felt so dirty, I felt like he was still all over me. I turned out the shower, and sighed deeply. This is how my life is going to be. Just like Dominic said. I dressed up quickly, and walked in the living room. I turned on our huge tv, and watched some crabby soap opera. I'll leave to district 12 in two days. I've been waiting for it, I can't wait to get home. Back to home, back to Prim.

* * *

I slept through the whole train trip. Well, almost. I woke up to eat couple times, but besides that I just slept. I was tried for some reason, and I needed energy to meet my family. Mom, Prim and I would move in the victors village, and everything would be okay. Prim would finally get enough food, and mom could finally come back fully. Hell, I'll even by her some coffee, she loves it so much.

**A/N: So review what did you think about chapter 2! And still if you have any awesome ideas, I'm more than happy to hear them!**


	3. III

**A/N: Hey, I've found some energy to update now, I'm sick and I'm very tired I didn't sleep at all last night. So I'm going to answer my reviews now.**

**Junieponie: I love your stories too!(Except you have only one, but I fucking luv it) It's not weird, I like these stories too. And I'm so glad that you love grey eys and beautiful smile! Luv U!**

**An: Aww, you have no idea how much that means to me. Glad that you're obsessed too:)**

**NoTuRavErage: Oh my god, I love to hear that you love it already:3**

**sundragon9: GREAT!**

**Princess26966: I'm updating, aren't I**

**Thank you also to everyone who followed and favourited!**

**Born to die**

Come and take a walk on the wild side  
Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain  
You like your girls insane, so  
Choose your last words  
This is the last time  
'Cause you and I  
We were born to die

* * *

Katniss's Pov

Getting hom was better than I had expected. Wheen the train pulled to the train station, almost whole district was there waiting for me. I smiled brightly, and my eyes landed to Prim who was sitting on Gales shoulders. Prim was smiling brightly and shouting my name, when Gale was smiling knowingly. I also noticed Madge standing next to them, but she was so much shorter than Gale, so she had to jump up and down to see me. She waved her hand in air, and smiled. My mother was in the other side of Gale with Hazelle and her kids. My mother was in tears and waved her hand a bit. Hazelle also looked like she was about to break down, and was trying to hold her kids back from running to me. I let out a relieved laugh, and the growd made room for me, when I started to run towards them. It was pretty hard though, Cinna had made me wear these killer heals, so I had to take them off. I heard Effie yelp, but I didn't care and kept running towards my family. I catched them up, and Gale let Prim down. I hugged her tightly, and caressed her blond braided hair.

"I missed you so much", I tried not to cry, but I had missed my sister so much that it was hard. Prim stayed quiet, she just hugged me tightly, like she was afraid I would be going somewhere. I let go of Prim, and wiped her tears. I stood up, and hugged Gale and Madge.

"I was so afraid", Madge said when I let go of her.

"We were worried that he was going to kill you", my mom said and I hugged her too. I had to work hard to not let the tears fall, and I had to blink them away from my eyes. I don't think I had never been so happy as I was in that moment, when I was reunited with my family. I was well aware that we were televisioned, but I couldn't give shit in that moment. I was alive, and my family was okay, that's all I'm ever going to need.

* * *

Do you know what you got into  
Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do  
'Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here for your entertainment Oh!  
I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
You thought an angel swept you off your feet  
But I'm about to turn up the heat  
I'm here for your entertainment

* * *

Catos Pov

My mom wanted to watch her return to district twelve, and I had to bite back my groans. It was obvious that she wanted to cry, and I couldn't help but think how weak she was. In the games she looked like a heartless bitch, who couldn't care who she was going to kill. Now, she was crying in live television, because her sister was there. How weak.

"Why do we have to watch this shit? She's just crying with her family" I asked my mother who sushed me, when Ceaser Flickerman came to the picture.

"As you can see our newest victor Katniss Everdeen is happily reunited with her family", he said with his ridicilous Capitol accent. This time I groaned and crossed my arms above my chest. _Why does the Capitol love her so much?_ I wondered bitterly. I knew I shouldn't care, but seriously that girl pisses me off just with her existense. Katniss Everdeen came to the picture again, talking with her district partners parents. The woman looked pissed and mad, when the man nodded and looked at Katniss Everdeen with symphaty. I shook my head and snorted, before getting up and walking to my room. I closed the door maybe little bit too loud, and sat on my bed. I stared at the pictures in my room, some of the awards I had resiewed in my training, and some of me and my friends. My eyes landed to one picture of me and my old friend Clove. We haven't talked in three years, and I have to admit I kind of miss her.

"_Why are you so fucking selfish? All you live for is the games, it's all you care about if I don't count in yourself!" she screamed. I looked at her furious and shook my head._

"_I thought you wanted to win as badly as I do! You're just like me", I said._

That was my last converstation with Clove. After that she ran away, and I didn't try to catch her. I was sure she'd come back. But she didn't, she never did and she never does. She's out of my life, and I should stop worrying about her. I mean nothing to her, so she should mean nothing to me too. I shook those thoughts out of my head, and laid my back on th bed. I closed my eyes and slowly driffed off to deep sleep.

* * *

I woke up next morning, when sun shined threw my shades. I groaned and looked at my alarm clock. I had a free day from training today, and i had planned to sleep long. It was nine o'clock, and I burried my head to my pillow. I tried to fall asleep again, but someone knocked on my door.

"Cato darling, are you awake?" our made Lina called. She was like our family, and was one of the only persons I could sirencely say I cared and liked.

"Yeah", I groaned. I heard the door open, and I looked up from my pillow. Lina stood there hands on her hips.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Are you hungry? I made pancakes, and if you don't come down now to eat, your brother will eat them for you", she smiled.

"Son of a bitch!" I jumped up from my bed and ran downstairs.

"Language!" Lina called after me. I ran to kitchen, and there was Bryce eating his mouth full of pancakes.

"Cato do not run in the house, and Bryce you look like a big", my mother said and gave my brother a napkin. I sat down and started to stuff pancekes in my mouth like it would be my last time I could ever eat again.

"Cato you too!" my mother mocked.

* * *

Katniss's Pov

I moved into the victors village with my family, and we had setlled down pretty well. Mom, Prim and I got all our own rooms, and I can honestly say that it was my first room I didn't have to share. If you didn't include the room I had in the training centre. I left our new home, and walked to the town. I bought some candies to Prim from the candy shop, and I also found some coffee to my mother. I wanted to fix our relationship, and this could be a good start. I walked back to my house, and set the things on the kitchen table. My mother was in the living room, reading a book on the purple sofa. I sat next to her, and looked what the book was. It looked old, and the name had faded away.

"What are you reading?" I asked her. She looked at me and smiled.

"An old book called Romeo and Juliet. It was my mothers, she used to read it every night to me", she said and closed the book. I took the book in my hands and looked at it. The title and picture was barely left in the cover.

"How old?" I asked. My mother thought about it awhile, before her face lit up a bit.

"Older than Panem for sure. Very much older", she said. I wondered what the world had been before Panem, but I was sure that it was better back then.

"Why couldn't we live back then. Somehow it sounds like a better place to live in", I sighed. My mother smiled, before getting up and walking into the kitchen. I heard her gasp in surprize, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Oh, Katniss you didn't need to", mom came back to the living room. I shrugged and hugged her.

"But I wanted. I love you mom", I said and she hugged back before letting go. She went back to the Kitchen, obviously to pour some coffee now that she had it. I smiled and walked into the kitchen to get the candies. I took them to Prim who was in her new room. I knocked her door, before opening it.

"Knock, knock can I come in?" I asked and she nodded happily. I passed her the candies and her face lit up more. She opened the back and took on her mouth and gave me one. I put it in my mouth, and the sweet taste of chocolate filled my mouth.

"Oh my god", I laid my back on Prims bed, and she chuckled.

"Thanks", she said and laid next to me. I didn't even notice that soon I fell asleep in Prims bed, prim next to me.

* * *

My victory tour came little bit too early, but I didn't complain. At least I could get it over with. It couldn't be so bad. My prep-team came at ten o'clock in the morning, smiling brightly. Cinna had arrived last night, which I was grateful of, but he didn't agree to show me my dresses.

"Oh my Katniss, you look awful!" Venia gasped terrified. I chuckled and hugged my prep-team. They were so naïve and childlish, that you had to like them. They did my hair, make up and nails, before Cinna walked in smiling. He had my first outfit with him, and he had a mysterious smile on his face.

"Don't say that this costume burns too", I said and Cinna chuckled and shook his head. He landed my outfit on my bed, before turning to me.

"Are you sure you're ready to do this", he asked, and I chuckled. I hugged him, and he hugged me back. I realized that I had been hugging people a lot lately, but it was just because I was so happy that I got to see them again.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" I asked,a nd sat next to my outfit.

"No reason", he said and opened the bag my outfit was in. It was a white warm polo shrt, and some black pants. They were simple, but perfect. I didn't want some over decorated dress whit five foot long train.**(Is that how they say it?)** I put my costume on, and Cinna gave me a pair of black high heeled boots. I walked out of my house, and a car took me, my prep-team, Cinna and Haymitch to the train station. Effie would meet us there. When I stepped out of the car, I was blinded byt the cameres, what were shooting me. Haymitch helped me past them, 'cause I couldn't see pretty well. I waved my district good bye, and stepped into the train.

**A/N: Was it awful, or really awful? Review and let me know, reviews, follows and favourites keep me going!**


	4. IV

**A/N: Thanks to all the babes who reviewed and followed and favourited(Is that a word?). New chapter, still sick and mom didn't let me go to school.**

**The animal I have become**

So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal!  
This animal, this animal

* * *

Katniss's Pov

The train trip to district eleven was uneventful. Effie was going hyper about our schedule, Haymitch was drunk somewhere, probably in his own room. Cinna nad my prep-team was in the foodcart talking, and they were the only people I actually could talk to. If you ignored how exited my prep-team was. Johanna would join us when we leave district seven, so until then I have to settle with these people. Finnick would come when we get to district four. I didn't really listen to my prep-team, I was just worrying how this all is going to go. I was nervous, what if I say something wrong? What if everybody will hate me 'cause I was alive and their tributes weren't? Cinna must have noticed my nervousnes, and asked me to talk alone with him. We walked out of the foodcart, to my room. We sat down to my bed, and Cinna asked what was wrong. I told him how nervous I was, and how people are going to hate me.

"They might hate you, but they can't harm you. There'll be peacekeepers everywhere, don't you worry", he said caringly and I nodded. Cinna left and I stayed in my room, thinking hiw Peeta would've handled this so much better than I. Thinking Peeta, and how the district fours female tribute killed him, made me both angry and sad, and I don't know which was worse. I sigh and burry my head to my pillow, and wait for Effie to come and announce that we're having a 'big,big,big day!'. I fall asleep nad I dream about the victory tour, and everyone in district 11 are mutts, and they're tearing me into pieces.

* * *

"Wake up! We have a big, big, big day!" Effie announces with her cheery voice, and I'm thankful that she exists. Whitout her we would be lost to be honest. I get up, and put on a simple white t-shirt and sweat pants, 'cause I know I have to change soon. I walk into the foodcart, and everybody's up. My prep-team is quiet, I guess they're not used to be up this early. I'm kind of thankful that nobody tries to talk to me, I don't think I could answer. My prep-team keeps quiet when they do my hair and make-up, and when they're done Cinna sends them to sleep. They happily obey, and I'm left with Cinna alone. I smile sweetly, and Cinna takes out my dress. It's orange, and it falls above my knees. Cinna also gives me yellow stockings, and a pair of black heels. When I have my dress on, Cinna gives me my mockingjay pin. I put it on myself, on the left side of my dress, right above my heart. I feel the endges of the pin, and think of the day Madge gave this to me. I still don't know why she gave it to me, or where she got this. I make a mental note to ask her about it. We pull to the district elevens train station, and my heart stops. I freeze a little, and Cinna notices this. He takes my hand, and leads me out to the front door. There I take few quick breaths, put on a charming smile, and wait for the door to open. When the doors open, there is coupe peacekeepers waiting for us. They're going to take us to the courthouse**(Is that right, I'm not sure)**. I look around a little bit, and I'm amazed how much bigger district eleven is, compared to district twelve. I noticed the big fences, where nobody could get out. If I would live in district eleven, there would be no way I could get out here to go hunting. There were peacekeepers everywhere, I guessed district eleven was a lot more than district twelve. The peacekeepers lead us to a car, which took us to the court house. In the courthouse I waited for the doors open once again. The mayor of the district was introducing me, and Effie was behind me. When the doors opened, she pushed me the slightest bit, and I stumbled a bit before walking to the stage.

* * *

Victory tour went by pretty quick, and only ones left were one, two and twelve. Johanna and Finnick had joined us, so the train trips were lot funner and the victory tour was easier.

"We're soon in the district two!" I heard Effie announce. I freezed a bit, I had killed both of their tributes. Finnick put his arm around my shoulders, and squeezed a bit.

"Just breathe, it's not so bad", he whispered. I breathe in and out, and mentally got ready to what was going to happen.

* * *

I, I want to save you  
Want to save your heart tonight  
He'll only break you  
Leave you torn apart

* * *

Cato's Pov

Mom had dragged me and Bryce to the centre of the district to see Katniss Everdeen. I didn't want to come, but everybody was ordered to be there. I was just planning to call sick that day, but no. Mom didn't believe me. I watched as the doors of the big court house opened, and Katniss Everdeen stepped out in all her glory. Many people actually cheered at her, even my mom and dad. I heard Bryce whistle at her, and stared at him in disbelief.

"What? She's pretty good looking, and killed that bastard who took my place in the games", he shrugged. I shook my head, and looked at Katniss again. She was wearing a golden yellow shortish dress, and under it some black leggings. She had her mockingjay pin on again, and her hair was in tight curls. She smiled a little to the growd, but I could see how nervous she was. The familys of the dead tributes were sitting in podiums in either sides of her. I didn't listen what she was talking about, I actually was admiring how beautiful she looked. I shook my head again, and she ended her speech. People cheered at her and clapped their hands, I actaully caught myself clapping too. Some peacekeepers lead her back in the courthouse.

* * *

Katniss's Pov

I walked back inside to the courthouse and took deep breath. Finnick came and hugged me and Johanna patted my back.

"One more district and then back to home", Finnick smiled. I nodded and smield weakly. I was afraid I was going to faint, and to my surprize people actually cheered and clapped to me. I even heard someone whistling, and it made me a little uncomfortable. I shook my head, and smiled a little bit wider.

"District two is going to keep a little party for you, hope you're ready", Haymitch came to say to me. I nodded and gulped. Now I actually had to talk to those people in there. I shivered at the tought, but started walking with the others when I was ordered to do so. They led me to a big room, where was only couple lights on. I could still see pretty well where I was, and I stayed near Finnick and Johanna. District two's citizens started to pile in to the room, and some of them came to gratulete me. I smiled and thanked them. Couple stayed talking a little bit longer, asked how I was so good with bow and arrows, and where I had trained. I said that I hadn't trained, and that I learned in the training centre. People also asked about my eleven, but I was smart enough to keep my mouth shut about it. Finnick had to go to the bathroom, and Johanna was lost talking to some other victor of district two. I was standing there alone, when district two's victor Brutus came with some boy to me.

"Hello Katniss", he said. I said hi back and smile to him, but the boy glared at me. I ignored him and asked if Brutus had something to talk to me about.

"I'd like you to meet Cato, I'm training him. He's going to voluenteer next year", he gestured to the guy who pointed his hand to me. I shook it with a firm grip. He was obviously trying to crush my bones, abut I acted like I felt nothing. I actually had pretty though hands, so I barely felt anything. Enobaria called Brutus to talk to him, and he left me and Cato alone. Cato glared at me deathly, and I raised my eyebrows.

"What?" I asked. I snorted and shook his head. I saw Finnick who walked to me and looked at Cato.

"Who's this?" he asked and Cato looked at Finnick. He snorted again, and walked away.

"What's his problem?" Finnick asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know. Brutus came and introdued us, and said that he was going to voluenteer next year. He didn't say anything", I said.

* * *

I was relieved when we returned to district twelve. District one was same as district two, exept it was bigger. In district twelve I was in the courthouse looking for Madge. She was probably in her own room. I had been in her room couple times, and I wasn't quite sure where it was. I wandered for a while, before I saw a door little bit open. I looked inside and saw Madge putting her hair on a bun. I knocked to the open door, and she turned around.

"Hi. Look at you, just like they would've rippd you straight from the Capitol", she smiled and hugged me.

"Puh-lease. But you don't look so bad yourself", I said. She was wearing a purple dress, which fell a little bit above her knees.

"Yeah, but not as good as you", she said. We walked hands lockedinside the huge dinner room. I sat next to her, and the other side of me was Finnick. I was relieved that Finnick and Johanna was ere, so Gale and Madge wouldn't be the only ones I know. The whole district was invated, but everybody couldn't come. Prim and mom sat with Hazelle and Posy, Rory and Vick little bit further. Across me was Gale and next to him Johanna, and in the other side Cinna.

* * *

Next day it was time to leave to Capitol again. There was another 'party' in Capitol, in President Snows mansion. Finnick and Johanna would tag along with us again, and I was grateful. Everything felt easier whenthey were with us. After the party in presidents mansion, I'd have to stay in Capitol. So would Finnick and Johanna, because president Snow had found me some more buyers. Joy. Note the sarcasm.

* * *

Cato's Pov

That damn Brutus had to introduce me to Katniss. It was obvious that she didn't want to talk to me either. Fine by me, but I actually was hoping that she'd pick up a good fight, so I could show her some real fighting. But now, she had to stay quiet, and that damn Finnick Odair had to come there. For some reason, I hate him too. I don't know why, almost every victor annoys me. Maybe because I know I'm better than them. Bryce says it's because I know they're better than me, but we all know that's not true. I lay my back on my bed once again, and look at the ceiling. It was just pale white, and in the middle was hanging my lamp. Nothing special about that ceiling, so I don't know why I was staring at it. I heard a knock on my door, and I sat up.

"Come in!" I yelled. Lina opened the door and came a little bit inside my room.

"Dinner's ready", she said. I wasn'treally hungry, so I decided not to go.

"Not hungry", I said and she nodded.

"Well come down when you are", she saidn and closed the door after her. I sighed, and opened one of my drawers. I took out of there some shitty book my mom bought me once. Harry Potter and something. I had read it about thousand times when I was bored. It was pretty old, I don'tknowwhen it was puplished. I borrowed it to Clove once, and she actually liked it. It's not that bad, but I don't think guys read that kind of books, if they even read at all. I opened the book from the middle. I had folded one angle from the page I currently was on. I read it awhile, before I fell asleep.

**A/N: Okay you know what to do, review, follow, favorite, keeps me going to know you like this!**


	5. V

**A/N: Well here we are my dear readers. I really don't have anything to say, exept that I must be awesome even though I don't have any good reason to it.**

**I hate everything about you**

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

* * *

Katniss's Pov

I have no idea what am I doing. Couple times I've been thinking, is this all really worth it? Is it worth of my familys life being sold to some Capitols fake 'people'? I shake those thoughts out of my head the minute they come. I stare at the pile of letters President Show has send me. New customers, a big pile of appointemts. Some of them I have met before, they like me so much, that they want new appointemts after other. Guess you say that I'm almost as popular as Finnick Odair. Some of them really aren't that bad. One was about 19 years old, and well, his hair was blood red, and his eyes electric blue, but that was it. He wasn't worse than that. He was kind of nice, exept I had to spend my whole day with him. 12 hours. Luckily he wanted to take a nice afternoon walk with me before... you know. I went threw the pile, and noticed something. People from other districts have bought me too. There's someone from district on, couple from four, and one from two. It awakens my intrest, and I carefully open the envelope. I read it carefully, until I reach the name. _Cato Ludwig_... Now where have I heard that name? Oh right, in my victory tour, he was the grumpy cat who Brutus introduced me to. Seriously grumpy Cato wants to buy me? Dear lord help us, he seemed to hate me when we met. Why would he want to buy me? Whatever, his appointment is tomorrow at four o'clock. I put the envelope back on my desk, and bury my face on my hands. I heard my door open, and I looked up from my hands. I saw Finnick standing there smirking.

"Come in", I said sarcastically.

"Oh why, thank you miss Everdeen", he said and fell on my bed. I sat on his feet, and stared at him for awhile. I can't believe I haven't really focused on his face, it's hard not to. His sea-green eyes, with a little bit golden brown around his pupil. His bronze hair is little bit brownish, and he has cute little freckles above his nose and cheeks. I must have been staring for little bit too long, 'cause Finnick smirked cockily.

"Did your eyes catch something they like?" he asked grinning. I took the pillow under his head and hit him with it.

"Not really", I lied. You'd have to be insane not to find Finnick Odair attractive. But to be honset actually, I haven't been completely sane after the games.

"Fucking liar!" he took another pillow and started hitting me with it. He was so much stronger than me, that I lost our little pillow fight, and before I even noticed it, I was underneath him.

"Since when have I been under you?" I asked dazzled. Finnick chuckled and smiled his famous Finnick Odair million dollar smile. For gods sake.

"Since I was better than you in pillow fight", he answered cockily.

"Yeah, like pillow fight requires such amazing talents" i chuckled. Finnick chuckled a little bit too, and I also noticed he has the cutest laugh ever. Well. Okay peeta might had cuter, but Peeta's dead now, and I really don't want to hang on to the past, like I have done awhile now.

"It does, and I have other talents too, what I'm sure you'd like to know about", he whispered to my ear. I felt heat rise up to my cheeks. I half hoped that he would just chuckle and get oof of me, and I half hoped that he was serious. I'm starting to question my sanity too. Finnick looked up to me, our lips centimeter apart. Finnick looked deep into my eyes, and then stared down to my lips. I noticed my slef staring at his lips too, before I realize to look into his eyes. He was staring at my eyes again, before he finally spoke after a long silence.

"How badly do you want to kiss me right now?" he whispered, and I felt myself blushing again.

"Wh-what?", I mumbled. Did I want to kiss Finnick Odair? I don't know. I dwelled in my thoughts, when I realized that Finnick was zeroing his lips down to mine. I was confused what was happening, until I elt his lips on mine. He was gently and lightly kissing me, while I was hesitating. I wasn't sure should I kiss him back or not, I felt that it was kind of wrong, I still felt for Peeta. He was still kissing me gently, when I desited not to drown in my self-pity and move on from Peetas death. I slowly kissed him back, and he started to kiss me with more hunger when he realized I was into it. He moved his hands on my waist while I moved mine to his neck. I felt his tongue liking my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I opened my mouth, just a little bit. His tongue pushed fastly inside my mouth, and both of our tongues fight for dominance for awhile. Finnick won after pretty long time if I may say so. He chuckled a bit, and smirked on my lips.

"Somebody has experience", he chuckled. He locked our lips again, this time with even more pressure and hunger. It was hard to keep up with him, and something felt wrong again. Like I shouldn't be doing anything with him. I ripped my lips off of his.

"Finnick, we shouldn't..." I started, but he hushed me when he started to kiss down my neck down to my collarbone. He moved my tanktop aside a little while he kissed my collarbone. I bite back a man, I had to admit he really was good.

* * *

I was preparing to meet Cato next day. I wasn't idiot, I knew he really just wanted to know where I had learned to use a bow, and how I managed to score eleven. It was information I was never going to tell him. I had only met him once, and it was only five minutes, but he wasn't that hard to read. He was going to voluenteer next year, and he could be the one to kill my tributes. And he'll probably be the one to kill them, so I'll do anything to keep my tributes alive. The games are dangerfree to no-one. Even if you have been training your whole life for this, you still have the same chances to die. I hope he gets some dort of infection in his games. I walked out of my room, and to the elevator. I pushed the button to the trainingcentres lounge. The elevator was fast, and sometimes Finnick, Johanna and I just spend time going up and down with it.

* * *

Here we go, come with me  
There's a world out there that we should see  
Take my hand, close your eyes  
With you right here, I'm a rocketeer

* * *

Cato's Pov

My dad had a business trip to Capitol, and he brought the whole family with him. Our family is as rich as some families from the Capitol, so my dad has an apartment in here. I've been there couple times, and I know what Capitol is like. And I got the perfect plan when mom and Bryce decided to go somewhere I couldn't care less. I got ready to my 'appointment' with Katniss Everdeen. I wanted to know where she learned how to use a bow and how she maged to score eleven. I'm pretty sure she had found out why I bought her in the first place, the smart way she does. I got my keys for our Capitol apartment, and went to the park, where I was suppost to meet the great Katniss Everdeen. I sit on a bench and wait for her to come. I watch the clock, aha! She's five seconds late, she better have a good reason. I look my otherside and notice her coming that way. She's looking at the ground beneath her feet, and gropes her hair like she would be thinking something complicated. Which she probably is, she had that look on her face in the Hunger Games too. She finally looked up, noticed me smirking at her, and her face went blank. She walked to me and stood there waiting for me to sit down.

"The great Katniss Everdeen may sit down" I said sarcastically. She sighed heavily and sat down. She had her hands crossed over her chest and her feet crossed tightly together. I stared at her for awhile, before shaking my head. She looked back at me her left eyebrow slightly furrowed. I can't believe she managed that look so adorable, but yet look so fierce and emotinless.

"You want to talk", she said with no emotion. I chuckled and looked away from her.

"How can you be sure I want to talk? What if I just want some quality company", I asked. She scoffed and got up. She just stood there, and looked at me with her hands still crossed. She furrowed her left eyebrow little bit more, and I chuckled.

"Okay I want to talk. But lets walk, sitting isn't really my thing", I said and started to walk further to the park. She stood there awhile before following me deep into the park. Everything there looked so fake and synthetic and I heard her scoff next to me. She kicked couple of the yellow rocks under her feet, like a protest to these fake rocks. I chuckled at her and how childlish she actually was being. It's not like kicking those rocks would make them disappear.

"Talk", she said still as emotionless as always.

"Eager much darling, aren't you" I turned to walk backwards and watching her with amusement.

"I'm actually surprized you can talk. I thought the only sound you can make is scoff" she insulted.I shrugged and chuckled again. She was quite entertaining for a burning icecube.

"You want to know where I have learned to use bow", she said, and smirked pleased with her cleverness.

"Smart thing you are. I actually do want to know how you can work bow and arrows", I said and started to walk in the same phase with her again.

"Trade secret",she answered simply. I breathed trough my nouse frustrated.

"Come on! You killed all the fun!" i whined like a baby. I must have miss heard, when I heard her actually chuckling. I looked at her amazed, and she pulled on her mask again.

"Well how about your eleven then? I know it has something to do with bow, but they can't give you an eleven just shooting couple arrows here and there." She smirked like the memory would be pleasant.

"Not gonna tell you. But you can be sure as hell, that I didn't sleep with the judges. They give you elevens for weird things, if you want one, don't just slice couple dolls, do something more", she smirked maliciously.

"I'm going to get you to tell me", i stopped, and she turned to face me. She smiled a little, a sirence smile, with a twinkle in the corner of her eyes.

"I wont talk", she said. I smirked and when she noticed the look on my face she started to run. Her shoes weren't made for running, so when I ran after her, it wasn't hard to catch her. She still managed to slip away from me, and ran straight to the fake forest right ahead of us. She had a good lead on me, but I still catched her. I took her from her waist, and she tried to kick me, but failed. I pushed her against a tree, making her yelp a little. I was close enough to smell her breath, which smelled like lemon and lime. I also smelled her jasmine perfume. She treid to wiggle herslef out of my crasp, but I moved myslef even closer to her, so she wasn't able to move her legs. She looked at me, pissed as usual, and I smirked at her.

"So are you ready to tell me?" I asked amused.

"Nope", she said and popped the 'p'. I chuckled at her stubborness, and I have to admit it made her even more attractive than she already was. It made me turn on a little, but I would never admit it to anyone, exspecially to her.

"I have ways to make you tell me", I smirked maliciously. She scoffed, like she wouldn't believe any of my ways was going to work.

"Well you better be prepared, 'cause I'm going to rock you better than anyone ever" I whispered to her ear huskily.

"The bar has been set pretty high though, so I dare to doupt that", she said.

"Please, I don't believe any of these Capitol barbies and Kens have fucked you the way you deserve", I whispered.

"Okay, maybe none of them has, but Finnick Odair has", I felt her smirking when she surprized me. She has slept with Finnick Odair? Okay, well who hasn't? But I'm still surprized, I thought she had a little more self respect, but I guess I was wrong.

"Oh please, Finnick odair is nothing compared to me", I whispered. I looked up to her eyes, which were full of disbelief, and I didn't want anything more than to prove her I'm right. Without second thoughts and doupts, I slammed my lips on hers.

**A/N: So I'd like to thank NoTuRavErage for this chapter! You gave me the idea, so thank you, and all my love and some cookies to you! And hey if any of you others have some ideas for my *cough *cough awesome story, let me know! REVIEW, PM and let me know how your brains work! Also favourite and follow I like that too:3**


	6. VI

**A/N: Well hello my dear readers. As you can see I'm updating, and I'll answer my reviews now**

**NoTuRavErage: I know I'm awesome, and thank you for the idea, if you have more ideas let me know**

**Catoniss4ever: OMG, I love your stories too**

**BayBeeBooo: I don't know how to answer, but I'm glad you like this(If you even like my story...)**

**Juniepoenie: I'm tots gonna use that idea love. It's probably gonna be in next chap.**

**All fall down**

Lost till you're found, swim till you drown  
Know that we all fall down  
Love till you hate, strong till you break  
Know that we all fall down

Katniss's Pov

Confused. That's what I was. I thought Cato depited me, I mean he didn't say anything in the victory tour, and he just glared at me and Finnick. Now he was kissing me, thinking that I'll tell him my secrets. Well he's thinking wrong. I didn't bother to kiss him back, I tried to push him off, but there was so use. I was backed against the tree, and he had ligfted me up a little bit, so we were head to head level. _Well shit_, I thought. He bit my bottomlip, making me gasp in pain. His tongue pushed into my mouth bringing the taste of blood with it. I tired to push his tongue away with mine, but he pushed his back with too much force for me to handle. I almost choked, and he needed to come up for air too soon. He smirked at me, when I coughed for air. I gave him my hardest glare, which made even Johanna flich, but he just chuckled.

"Is the little victor out of breath already?" e mocked with baby voice. I glared at him, and let out a low growl. That made him chuckle bit more and smirk wider.

"You now that your growling sounds cute" he said and pinched my cheek. I graoned and slapped his hand away. He looked and me mockingly, his eyes full of amusement.

"You live to annoy?" I asked, making him laugh again. This guy seemed to laugh all the time, if somebody would've come and say that to me when we first met, I would've laugh my ass off.

"No, I live to win the Hunger games", he shrugged.

"Oh right, you win, or die trying" I guessed.

"No, I'll win", he said confidently, and I shook my head chuckling. He was so arrogant and cocky, that it was ironic how much he reminded me of Dominic. He said that he was going to win the hunger games or die trying, but he was sure he was going to win. Cato has the same god like looks as Dominic, only thing different is Catos eyes; Domics eyes were bright green, when Cato's eyes are icy blue. Cold and emotionless, just like mine. He looked at me with those cold eyes, and I felt something inside me. Something in where I haven't felt anything for a long time. I felt something in my _heart_. I raised my eyebrows, and he chuckled. He finally let go of me, and I started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" he grabbed my arm, spinning me around.

"I think your time starts end" I ribbed my arm off his grip.

* * *

When your lips touch mine,  
It's the kiss of life,  
I know, I know that it's a little bit frightening,  
We might as well be playing with lightning.  
We touch like,  
Like it's our first time,  
I know that it's a little bit frightening,  
We might as well be playing with lightning now...

* * *

Cato's Pov

I watched her as she walked away. I shouldn't care, only thing I wanted was to know her secrets. I didn't get anything of her, exept I stole a long lingering kiss. Her lips were soft and tasted like strawberries, and even she didn't kiss me back, it was the best kiss ever. I touched my lips, what were still a little wet. I quickly pulled my head down, I must've looked so weak. As a carerrer I can't look weak, not ever. I shoo my head once, no twice and walked away from the spot I want to return. I chuckled to myself.

"Damn you're weak", i said to myself, and kicked some rocks off my feet. This forest looks and smells like a real forest, not that I've been in one. But my grandfather once were in a real forest, and he described to me the smell. Maybe the capitol people didn't bother to change this forest to some fake garden, 'cause nobody neevr goes there. Not until now, when Katniss and I were in there. I walk to the edge of the forest and give a last glance at it. I'm sure I'm never returning there, and what happened in there will never happen again. I'm sure of it. Luckily tomorrow we head back home, the reapings will be in two weeks, and I want to have last time practising. Maybe I get something else to think about. That's what I need.

* * *

Katniss's Pov

I decided to ignore everything what happened today, and think about going home. Next week I get go back to home, back to my family. I imagined hugging my family again, feeling their warmth on my skin. The image felt so good, I found myself hugging a pillow, and smiling like an idiot. I let go of the pillow, and tried to get back what's left of my self-esteem. I heard a low knocking on my door, and ordered th who ever it was to come inside. Finnick Odair came inside, grinning cockily.

"Had fun, Girl on fire?" he sat on my bed, and Johanna Mason followed him.

"Thank God, I didn't have to have sex with him, even though if I had to choose between him and Capitol people, it would be Cato for sure", i sighed on my pillow.

"Mmmh, that's how it is. It'll get better", Johanna rubbed my back gently. It felt weird, that Johanna was being nice, ususally she was so rude, but I guess she knows what I feel like. It's good to have somebody who knows what I'm going through, Gale and Madge could never understand.

"But hey, next week we're going back to home!" Finnick exclaimed and hit me and Johanna with pillow.

"Dude, you're so into a pillow fight!" Johanna said and pulled the pillow under my head. My head fell on my bed, and my pillow was quite big, so the drop was huge. Soon I got a pillow in my face. It didn't hurt much, luckily. I found one more pillow under my bed, don't even get started how many pillows I own, I have plenty of them in my room. I guess there's some good parts about Capitol.

* * *

I watched outside from the window, when the train approached District twelve. I was exited to come back home, it felt like years since I last saw my family. The Hunger Games would start next week, and I was afraid for the sake of Prim. This was her first year, and I knew she's already scared. And I was afraid for Madge too. And for Gale, he would have 42 tickets this year, because he's so stubborn and won't accept any money from me. I guesss he's just like me, and now I notice how annoying I can be when I'm being stubborn. The train pulled to the trainstation, and woke me from my thoughts. I walked to the door, where Haymitch was already waiting for me. He looked at the ground, and seemed to be deep in his thoughts. I realized, that he was actually sober.

"There's somebody who wants to meet you tonight, near the woods", he said.

"Who?" I asked.

"I'm not allowed to tell you, but I'm going to come with you. I'll pick you up when it's time", he said when the doors opened. Prim, mom and Gale were waiting for me, smiling widely. I chuckled and ran to them, hugged my sister and felt her warmth. It was the same with Gale and mom, I've missed all of them. Their warmth, their heartbeat, and everything else about my family. I considered about telling them, why I'm always in the Capitol, but I don't think I'm allowed to tell them. Okay, I might be allowed, but they'd say it's not worth it. That their lives are not worth of being sold. But that's where I disagree, their lives are worth of all the pain.

* * *

Haymitch came to pick me up, at nine o'clock, sharp. He looked serious, sober and he didn't talk a lot. He lead me to the meadow, near the woods. I smiled when I saw the fence, and the forest behind it. I turned my head, just a little, and saw a man wearing a black cloak, so I couldn't see his face. We walked closer, and he took his hoos off. I was shocked when I saw his face. The left side was burned and scared, his eye was melted to his skin. His mouth was deformed from the rightside, and it was hard to look at him. He looked so scary and serious, that I felt need to run to the forest to hide from this man.

"Victor Haymitch. Victor Katniss", he greeted and nodded.

"Katniss this is Julius Tholl. Pleasure to see you again", Haymitch bowed his head a little. The man, I mean Julius Tholl, nodded his head again and turned his hard gaze into me.

"Err, hi?" I said awkwardly. Julius gave me a weird look and lookedat Haymitch again.

"Katniss, Julius is here to tell you about rebellion. Only rare people are trusted with this information, we assume you don't tell anyone what you are about to hear", Haymitch warned. I nodded my head, and somehow I knew they were talking about Gale. Gale have always wanted to start a riot, he hates Capitol from the bottom of his heart, and if somebody would start a rabellion he would be 100% in it.

"I honestly don't know where to start. Lets just say, that the rebellion was born in district 13. Before you start with the 'district 13 is destroyed', it is yes. But you see, we're living underground. There we have planned this rebellion, every single detail. There is no way our plans are going to fail. We planned to strike after about ten years, but district 13 was very impressed with your presentation in the games. Our president Coin beleives, that you're going to unite the districts to battle against the Capitol. If all the districts are against Capitol, it will eventually fall down. You shoved in your games, that even the weakest have a chance. You shoved amazing strength in the games, you shoved power. You have power, the people in the districts listen to you, they will hear you. Coin wants you to be our Mockingjay, the symbol of the rebellion, just like your mockingjay pin", he pointed at my pin on my shirt, placed right above my heart. I tried hard to melt this all down. District 13, living underground. Even the weakest have chance. I have power. They want me to be their symbol of the rebellion. Julius and Haymitch waited for me to decide, they didn't say anything, they just waited for me to talk.

"I... I'll do it", I said confidently. I know what it's like to be in the games. I know what it's like to lose someone you care about, I know what it's like to see them killed right in front of your eyes. I was there when Peeta was killed, I wanted someone to apy for his death. Other than the girl from four. She wanted the same as I did. She wanted to go home. I can't blame her. But I can blame somebody else; Snow. He was the one to make Hunger games, he was the one who wanted to sell me and the other 'desirable' victors. He was the one who kileld Haymitch's family. He is the one who is going to die.

* * *

I didn't tell Gale. I didn't tell Prim. I didn't tell mom. I didn't tell Madge. I kept it as a secret. I found out, that the other living victors had joined the rebellion too. We had a plan, and god I hope it's going to work. Today was the reaping day, and I was taking a bath. It was lot easier now, when we din't have to boil the water before washing our selves. And we also had a shower. I let mom and Prim bath before me, and they were getting ready. I wanted to lay in the bath for the rest of the day, but I was a mentor and everyone had to come to the reapings. I groaned and got out of the bathtub. I wrapped a warm and soft pink towel around me, and a smaller one I wrapped in my hair. I walked in my room like this and found one white dress on my bed. Mom came fully dressed to my door and leaned to the door frame.

"Cinna send clothes to the whole family. It's very pretty dress", she smiled. I notcied that she was wearing a dress, which was obviously made by Cinna. It was a blue dress, and the small details were Cinna's handwork. Mom's dress was beautiful, yet simple, and I smiled to how beautiful she was. People in town told me often that my mom was very beautiful, and that was a quality that I've inherited from her. My father was handsome, but my mother was absolutely beautiful, breathtaking I could say. Yet, I couldn't see anything beautiful, or breathtaking about myself. Peeta said I was the most beautiful person in the Capitol, and the Capitol people find me desirable, so I guess I'm not that ugly as I find myself. Mom, Prim and I eat in silence and leave to the square. People are already piling to the square, and I lead Prim where she has to go. I head to the stage, where Effie is already sitting with the Mayor Undersea. Effie greetes me with cheery hello, and mayor Undersea nods. Haymitch is nowhere in sight, but soon enough he stumbles, drunk, to the stage. I want him to be sober, just like when I was going into the games.

"Could you please sober up, I can't do this by myself", I whispered nervously to him, and he nodded.

"I'm going to sober up when we get to the train. Let me have this moment now, won't you sweetheart", he said, and I gagged to the smell of alcohol in his breath. I remember when last year they served us some wine, and my head came blurry from just half glass of it. Mayor Undersee started the reapings with the usual video, which Effei just loved. Then he let Effie to pick up the names from the balls. I closed my eys for a second, and let out a deep breath. _This is it._ Effie picked one name from the girls ball, and announced it to the whole Panem.

"Madge Undersea!" she called. I felt Mayor Undersea tense next to me, and I tried my best to keep my cool. My best friend was reaped. There was no way this day could turn any worse.

"Gale Hawthorne!"

**A/N: Was that awful? Somebody sent me a Pm, and asked me to put Madge and Gale into the games and here you go! Gale and Madgiepoo in the games. I was suppost to post this chapter yesterday, but my laptop passed out on it's own. Whateves, so I got a lot of anon reviews so sorry I didn't answer to them, but luckily this chapter saved eeven my computer was shitty. So review, Follow, favourite, blah,blah,blah**


	7. VII

**A/N: Hola, my dear readers. I would've updated grey eyes and beautiful smile, but I have no idea what to do next. I'm probably gonna do a time skip to future, if anybody is interested... Anyway, I'd like to thank Juniepoenie for this chapter, she gave me this idea, thanks love!**

* * *

**Secret**

Got a secret  
Can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it, in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave  
If I show you then I know you  
Won't tell what I said  
Cause two can keep a secret  
If one of the m is dead…  
Katniss's Pov

* * *

I spend all my willpower not to fall down crying. I tried hard to look calm, but I wasn't breathing. I didn't realize that I was holding my breath, until Haymitch pointed it out.

"Sweetheart your face is getting blue", he chuckled. I let myself breath, and looked at the district 12 tributes with pleading eyes. Madge looked crushed, there was almost as minimalic chances for her to be picked as Prim did. Gale tried hard to look confident, and he managed to pull it pretty well. After all he did have 42 names in, the odds weren't in his favor, and he knew it. Everyone knew it.

"Give it up for our this years tributes!" Effie exclaimed with her cheery tone. There were couple claps, but only few. Soon there came couple more, and I knew why. They knew we had a chance to win again this year. Gale nad Madge were both extremely good looking, and sponsors loved good looking tributes. They knew that Gale could hunt, half of the district had bought something from Gale and I. He had better chances than I did, mostly becasue of his size. Madge on the other hand had taken some bow lessons from me, and she's better than most of the carreers I've seen. So it's not hopeless this year. The tributes shake hands, and they're lead to the courthouse. People start to walk away from the square, but I see some people stay there and talk about our tributes before leaving. I see Gales family and mom and Prim walking to the courthouse to say goodbye to Gale. Prim will probably want to say goodbye to Madge too. I'm not surprized if mom does too, she and Madge's mom were friends when they were younger, or so I've been told. Haymitch and I are led to the car, and we sit next to each other. I burry my face in my hands and let out a loud groan.

"It's okay sweetheart, both of them have a chance", he pats my back. Sure they do have a chance, but this year Cato is there. Cato is about same sized as Gale. Gale is taller, I think. God I hope Cato gets some sort of shitty infection in the arena, so Madge and Gale will have a better chance. I hope.

"You know you have to choose right?" Haymitch says before our tributes come. I look up from my hands and stare at him. I did not think of that one.

"What?" I ask, even I understood very well what he said. I'll have to choose when the time comes.

"There might come a time when we can only save one. If it's very start of the games, then you can choose both, but if it's already the top eight, you have to choose only one", he says and looks into the distance. Gale and Madge step in to the car, both a little pale. They don't say anything, they just stare out of the car windovs. Effie kept going on and on about how wonderful things they'll se in the Capitol but neither one of them were listening. I can't help but think Rory, Vick, Posy and Hazelle, how are they gonna have food now when Gale is gone? I'm not there, I'm in the Capitol with Gale, and possibly watching his death in this huge screen, and listening to the Capitol people to cheer on his killer, cheering on to make him suffer. I shiver at the thought, and try to think about everything else. I know that Prim and mom will help the Hawthornes, they had promised that. But if Gale dies, our help will never replace Gale. The car comes to the train station, and we get out. The place is growded by cameramans from the Capitol. Luckily neither one of my tributes have cryed, it would make them look weak, and that's something I don't want anyone to think. Probably because neither one of my tributes are weak. We go inside the train, and Gale and Madge stand next to each other, not knowing what to do.

"Oh dear, I'll show you your rooms", Effie chirps with her fake Capitol accent. I go to my room, before I watch the recaps. I ask Madge and Gale to join me, and they come with me. We sit closely next to each other, and I can feel their warmth. I've felt their warmth before, and I don't want this to be last time. I don't want to lose either one of them.

"Are you ready to see all our tributes Ceasar?" Cladius Templesmith asks from Ceasar Flickerman. Our food is waiting for us, but we want to see this first. Haymitch and Effie joins us.

"Yes, I do Cladius. I hope this is going to be as exiting as last year", Ceasar says ans they start showing the reapings. A blond good looking girl and a tall brown headed boy from district one is reaped. A small, about 14 year old, girl from two and Cato voluenteers. I notice them switching deathly glances, like they would absolutely despice each other. There were only few people that caught in my eye other than the careers. A fox looking girl from five, and a huge guy and a 12 year old from eleven. Twelve year old girl reminds me of Prim so much, that I'm missing hime already. Then they show our district and my pale face when Gale and Madge are reaped and we go to eat. Gale and Madge try to eat, but I can see that they're not hungry.

"Err, so we need to know which one of us is mentoring other one of you", Haymitch says awkwardly to our quiet tributes. Gale and Madge switch glances and Gale shrugs.

"Katniss can mentor Madge", Gale says and continues eating. Madge smiles at me and I automatically smile back.

"That's great. We probably need to explain what you need to do when we arriwe to Capitol", I say and take a bite from my lamb stew, it's one of the only fgood things about Capitol.

"Yes, yes of course. First, what ever they do to you, don't argue. Just let them. What ever they do. You might not like it, but do not argue", Haymitch says with low voise, and both of our tributes nod.

"Is there anything you're good at?" Haymitch asks.

"I can shoot a bow pretty decently. And a little bit knives, not that much though", Madge looks at her food, like it had lost the good taste. I remeber having the same feeling last year. When Haymitch asked our abilities, the food started to taste bitter. I don't know why, probably 'cause even with my archery talents, I didn't believe in my chances.

"I'm good in archery too. Not as good as Katniss though. And I'm good with knives. And I'm also good with traps. And if I may say so myself, I'm pretty awesome with snares", Gale says proudly, making me chuckle. Gale is awesome with snares and traps. Better than I will ever be. Haymitch nods and continues his lecture to them what to do and what not to do.

* * *

Cinna and Portia had done it again. The tribute parade costumes were amazing. Madge was wearing a black short dress, which looked like it would be burned and was emiting glowing light. Gale was wearing same kind, but ignore the dress part.**(Sorry, they stink I have nothing! I'm bad at describing clothes)** Haymitch and I were watching the tribute parade with other mentors, and we were waiting for Gale and Madge to get back. I felt somebody cover my eyes and I shriek from the surprize. I hear a low chuckle behind me and the eyes uncovered my eyes. I turned around and saw chuckling Finnick Odair in all his glory.

"Hey, I've heard that screame somwhere. Could you remind me honey?" Finnick said and leaned closer. I hope I wasn't as red as I felt, since there was thousands and other thousands people watching us.

"And the reminder could be a kiss", Finnick said with closed eyes. I shook my head and turned around to watch Madge and Gale pull next to us. They were holding hands, just like Peeta and I did. I felt a bang in my heart and I swalloved hard. I forgot about Finnick, and gave all my attention to my friends.

"You were great", i said, even though I didn't see all of it, because of my dear Finnick.

"Thanks", Madge said nervously and I saw her glance around her. I noticed that all of the tributes were glaring us once again. We had stole the show just like last year. One glare caught my eye. Cato wasn't glaring at Madge and Gale, he was glaring me. He noticed me looking at him, and smirked cockily. The smug bastard even waved at me, making his tribute partner step on his foot.

"We should go somewhere else", Haymitch said and I nodded. We walked past the tributes and I heard some whisperes from other district.

"She's even prettier in person!" I heard the district one female tribute exclaiming. I glanced at them, and saw her looking at me with admire and enthusiasm. She noticed me looking at me, and started to jump on her district partner.

"She looked at us! She heard what I said!" I chuckled at her. What a career.

* * *

Next day I had an appointment after the training hours. That meant Gale and Madge had returned, and I had to fake an excuse why I'm not coming to dinner. I managed to get out without anyone noticing, and I met my next buyer in the lobby.

* * *

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there.  
Become so tired, so much more aware.  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

* * *

Cato's Pov

I was laying on my bed, satisfied with myself. I had shown those two show offs, that I'm the best. To put it bluntly. The guy may be some sort of challenge, he was bigger than me and was good with the snares and traps. He could easily kill somebody just with those, but he didn't even look at the weapons. Okay, maybe he glanced couple times, but I doupt he's any good. I get up, and glance out of the window. The sight made me look again. I saw Katniss everdeen with some fake guy from Capitol. She laughed like she would actually be enjoying his company, and I felt jealous. It wasn't right. I shouldn't feel jealous, not now. If I wanted her, I could easily have her after I win. But I don't want her. Okay maybe I do, it doesn't matter, 'cause I'm going ther, and punching the living shit out of that guy. I stormed out of the room, and to the elevator, ignoring my mentors yells. I heard Clove groan and say something bad about me, but I didn't give a fuck. Right now only thing I cared about, was killing that bastard. I stormed out of the building as soona s the elevator came to the lobby. I walked outside and tried to find Katniss and that ragdoll, and luckily I found them before they left. He was trying to kiss her, she did nothing to stop him. She didn't look happy about it, but didn't stop him. His lips were just about to touch hers, when I ripped him off of her. I held the guy in air from his collar. He was kind of young, about 20 years old.

"What the hell are you doing!? Katniss screamed at me and tried to rip my hold on the guy off. I lightly pushed her aside and growled at the guy.

"Get your ass away from here, and don't come back or I'll make sure there isn't a surgery in this world that could bring your face bakcto normal", I growled at the guy and let him go. He ran away like a coward, and didn't even glance back. I turned around to see dazzled Katniss Everdeen looking at me with pure fury in her grey eyes.

"Do you have no idea what you have done?" she screamed at me, She started to punch my arm, but didn't harm me at all.

"Hey, I could see in your eyes, that you didn't want that Capitol fake ragdoll anywhere near you, so you should thank me", I said smugly and smirked at her.

"He's going to complin to Snow about this, and Snow will kill my family. Happy now?" she yelled, but lowered her voice so we weren't heard. I chuckled at her worry.

"I doupt that he has the balls to complain to Snow, being the coward he is. He's afarid of me, it's obvious", I chuckled and stapped closer to her. She moved little bit back, but the wall of the building was so close that she couldn't get far away from me. I smirked, perfect. A wall.

"So I guess I deserve a thank you", I whispered to her ear. I looked at her, and noticed she was biting her lip. She looked cute when she did that, unlike other girls who look nasty when they do that. She looked unwilling to let me have what I want, but opened her mouth after awhile.

"Thank you", she whispered, not daring to look at me.

"Not whit words honey" I whispered into her ear. She looked up to me, and her breath hitched her throat. I smirked and leaned into kiss her. My lips touched hers, when I felt someone to rip me off of her. I saw Finnick odair looking at me furiously.

"Leave her the fuck alone", he growled at me and I chuckled.

"And if I don't? Is the pretty boy going to punch me?" I mocked at him. He narrowed his eyes, and let go of me. He grapped Katniss's arm and started to drag her away from me.

"Come Katniss, we're leaving", he said and Katniss stumbled after her. He was still holding her hand and he walked so much faster than she was, that it was hard for her to keep up with him. I grabbed her other hand, and pulled her back to me glaring at Finnick, who was glaring at me.

"Shouldn't you be training, or with your mentors?", he said to me frustrated. Katniss tried to get out of our grasps, but we were too strong for her.

"Trainings over by now, you should know that. And what about your tributes? Are they her somewhere?", I asked at him and smirked when he turned red from anger. Weird, from tv I've understood that he doesn't get angry that easily.

"Let go off Katniss, 'cause we're leaving", he repeated his words.

"What you don't ahve any good come back?" I asked. He was ready to snap my neck, I could see it, but he wasn't allowed to. I'm a tribute and other tributes and the mentors weren't allowed to hurt the tributes before the games.

"I have lots of good comebacks, but none of us are suppost to be here, exept Katniss of course. But if you're smart you let go of Katniss so she and I can leave now", Finnick said so calmly that it almost made me afraid.

"Can you both let go of me? I don't really want to be in your presence right now! That includes both of you", Katniss opened her mouth. She had been quiet, not that it would be unlike to her, but usually she would fight harder. Both of us released her hands and she ran away as quickly as she could.

"Se what you have done", I said to Finnick.

* * *

Katniss's Pov

I stormed back to our penthouse and collapsed to the couch next to Madge. They were watching some shitty Capitol movie with Effie. Effie looked like she would start to cry soon, when Gale and Haymitch looked bored.

"Where were you?" Madge asked.

"It doesn't matter", I mumbled.

**A/N: Well that was shit. Thanks to Juniepoenie for the idea, but sorry if I sort of changed it a bit, and made it shitty, when your idea was awesome. And as you see I have to stuff a love triangle to everywhere being the cunt I am... Triangles are pretty cool shape. Anyway review, follow, favourite, they make me want to do more.**


	8. VIII

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'd just like to say, that this is not my day. My day includes a pervert guy touching my ass, because it was "hugday" in our school. Then in my practise some guys said me and this guy I hate will get married, so we should just sart dating now. And the guy who said he likes me kept glaring at me... I'm so confused... And for the ones who care, grey eys and beautiful smile is NOT complete. There will be more. No panic. That's all.**

**My immortal**

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

* * *

Katniss's Pov

I have been avoiding Finnick and Cato ever since that day. I didn't see Cato at all, but Finnick was harder to avoid. He almost all the time seemed to come to our floor, but I didn't want to hear what he had to say. I wanted to forget about what happened, but he didn't make it that easy. He seemed always be there. Always.

* * *

I casually laid on the couch, while Madge and Gale were training. They had stayed away from the archery section, just like Haymitch told them to. Sometimes we'd sneak to the basement to practise at night. They had to get good scores. It was the last day they had time to practise and I was nervous for them. Today was the day they would be rated. I watched some stupid Capitol show, when Finnick appeared next to me.

"What do you want?" I asked maybe little bit too harshly. Well, he deserved it. He treated me like I was an object he and Cato were allowed to fight for.

"Julius wants you to meet our spyes in Capitol", he says. _Shit_, I thought. I had forgotten all about it. I was wearing sweat pants and oversized t-shirt.

"Oh, sorry I forgot. Can you wait a bit, I have change", I said and he only nodded. He stayed standing in the same spot, looking into distance. I quickly changed into tidyer clothes and left with Finnick. We met our 'spies', that's what we call them, near the other side of Capitol. The ride there was long, and in the car ride was silent. I was pleased, 'cause talking to Finnick or Cato wasn't in my to-do-list. I hoped we could be silent this whole time, but no mister-I never shut up, had to say something.

"Hey Katniss, no when you don't have much choise can you please listen to me?" he asked with begging eyes. I sighed. He was right, I didn't have much of a choise but listen to him.

"Well?" I asked unpatiently.

"I only came there, 'cause I saw him starngling that guy, and I was afraid he'll do something to you. I think I got a little carried away", he sounded sirence. That was one good explanation, and I believed him.

"Alright. You're back in my good side. But don't ever dare to treat me like I'm a fucking object!" I said and pointed my finger at him. He lifted his hands up for surrender and smiled at me. Didn't smirk like usually, but smiled.

"Great!" he said just when the car stopped. We had arrived our meeting place, and I felt a little nervous. I really hoped they wouldn't be typical Capitol people. We got out of the car, and for my surprize everybody else were there. All the victors, Julius and some other district 13 people, and out Capitol allies. We had gathered into some old basement, and it was pretty cramped, but luckily Finnick and I got good seats in the first row.

"Boggs is still in the back room, trying to control Nati", Julius said and went through some papers.

"Who's Nati?" I asked from Finnick, who shrugged.

"Oh you'll see", Julius winked. I looked around, and noticed that Haymitch was the only living victor, who wasn't there. He wanted to make sure, that Gale and Madge wouldn't be alone with Effie, if this took too long.

"Well, lets start then, shall we?" Julius started and everybody agreed. Apparently this Boggs guy and who ever Nati was, were taking too much time. But if there was something to control about Nati, then I guess I don't want to meet him or her.

"Great. So we have our precious Mockingjay Katniss Everdeen in her with us, great isn't it? Plutarch, you can have your little speech now", he motioned to some chubby Capitol man, who stood up proudly and wabbled to the front of the small room. He smiled kindly and skanned the room with his gaze.

"Welcome, yes yes. I am Plutarch Heavensbee, the head game maker this year. You all probably wonder what I'm doing here when I should be in the training centre. Well, I have three hours, so lets begin. So all of you probably know our plan, when we stricke and where exactly, am I right?" we all nodded, and he nodded in approval.

"Great, I have already decided the A team, which is responsible from our first, lets say 'hit'. I'll call the names, got it", we nodded again. This man was kind, but there was something I doupted in him. He wa the head gamemaker, why would he be in the rebellion? Perhaps he's bored to the perfect Capitol life. As if.

"Wonderful. In the A team is Katniss Everdeen, Finnick Odair, Johanna Mason, Brutus..." that's when I stopped listening. So I was in the first team, to attack. There was four other persons in our team, but I wasn't paying attention. Plutarch finished his speech shortly, and intoduced the other Capitol allies to us. The room was soon full of noise, how I shouldn't go in to the first attack, 'cause my life was more important than others, and other fights, when Plutarch came to me.

"Miss Everdeen, may I have a word?" he asked and I nodded. We walked into a small room, cleaning closet I think. We hardly fitted in, mostly because of Plutach's big stomach.

"So you're okay being in the A team?" he asked. I nodded, I was completely okay being in it. After all, there was Finnick and Johanna, and Brutus wasn't so bad either. It might actually be quite fun.

"Good, good. I heard two of your best friends were reaped. That is very unfortuined. I really hope they have braind in their heads, like you do. I've always enjoyed a little brain puzzle, you know that? Mazes are good for that", he said thoughtfully, and we walked out. Okay you like mazes, how is that suppost to keep my friends alive? I looked around and Julius came to me.

"Oh Katniss, you have to meet Nati", he smirked. I nodded and he lead me in a dark room. He turned on a light and there was a man, who was struggling with a muttation.

"A mutt? Nati's a mutt?" I asked horrified.

"Yes, he's a muttation from district three. The girl tribute from three from your games", Julius smirked again.

* * *

Cato's Pov

We were waiting for the training score's to be announced, but I wasn't nervous. I knew I did well. Clove was sitting on the other side of the huge couch, as far away from me as possible. I was okay with it, she was going to die anyway. Still, it did hurt a little, how she depised me.

"Okay, it's starting!" Brutus said and leaned closer to the television.

"From district one, Marvel with the score of, nine", Ceasar said and I chuckled a little. Pretty well, but I did better. The girl, Glitter Glimmer, who was Katniss's biggest fan ever, got six, but I'm not surprized. She was a little girly and weak for the games. She wouldn't make it that far.

"From district two, Cato with the score of ten", ceasar said and I smirked. Brutus and Enobaria patted my back and Clove glared at me. She also got ten, which made me scowl. _Whatever, she's dead already_. I didn't pay attention to otherones that much, exept maube to the district 11 boy, who got nine also. Well, it wasn't surprize, he was huge. Like my sized if not bigger. Then district twelve came out. _This I want to see_, I smirked to myslef.

"From District 12, Madge with a score of eight."_ Well that's not so bad, better than Glimmer. That's not so hard though._ I smirked. Clove glared at me again, and then switched her gaze back to the screen, when the guy, Gale I guess, got his score. He scored ten, which made me surprized. What did they do? They didn't touch many weapons in training, and you can't get good scores just regonizing some plants. I thought about it the whole night, before drifting of to sleep. _Tomorrow I'll show the whole Panem what is real killing_.

* * *

Katniss's Pov

I hardly slept that night. Tomorrow morning my two best friends would be sent into an arena, to battle for their lives. I told them to ally with each other, and they gratefully did. They had also allied themselves with the district 11 tributes, and I was happy about it. I don't think I could bare to watch little Rue die. She reminded me so much of Prim, that it hurt. She had scored a seven, which was pretty well, if you compare to her size and I doupt she has ever used a real weapon before. I didn't cath sleep, probably 'cause I was thinking so much. My dad used to say that I shouldn't ovethink the things I couldn't change. It would get my head hurt and would steal my dreams away. He used to say that, and when he died I forgot about it. When he was alive we had a rule in our house; _Don't overthink_. We forgot it. Thinking about it, would make us miss him even more. I missed my dad, and I also felt other bang in my heart. I started to miss Peeta, who would handle thi all so much better. He was so calm and kind, he wouldn't be stressing as much as I am now. I wished he would still be here and help me through this. I blame Snow. He took away one innocent life, Peeta hand't killed anybody. He was too good. He cahsed my nightmares away, he was a warm and comforting pillow. Snow took my pillow away.**(Sorry I had to)** I heard a knock on my door, and Madge came into my room.

"Hi, shouldn't you be sleeping?" I asked her. She sat down on my bed.

"Can't sleep. Do you mind coming to the basemnt to train with me a little bit more?" she asked and I nodded. I want to have my last moments with her, tomorrow could be my last day I could see her ever again.

* * *

In the morning I said goodbyes to my friends, and let them leave. It felt like two pieces of my heart had been ripped off.**(There's a missing piece from my heart, and it's shaped like you! Sorryo ne finnish song)** I sat on our couch and waited for the games to begin. I watched as the tributes were now placed in the arena, right ahead of them was the cornucopia. I also notcied something unusual about the arena. The cornucopia was there yes, but after that it was a huge labyrinth**"(like the one in Harry Potter:3)**

"Seriously? My tributes are so dead!" Johanna said. She and Finnick had camped in our floor, like literally they had a tent in the middle of our living room. I hope it's just a joke, it's really disturbing.

"That's what Plutarch ment!" I thought aloud. Everybody turned to look at me dazzled.

"Plutarch, as if Plutarch Heavensbee? The head gamemaker?" Effie chirped. _Fuck, I forgot that she was here_.

"Yeah, I met him", I said. It was true, I did meet him, but I didn't tell the whole story.

**A/N: Too tired. I end it there. Next time the games are there like better, okay if you understand? So tomorrow I'll update grey eyes and beautiful smile, okay?:)**


	9. IX

**A/N: I was suppost to update Greye eyes and beautiful smile, but I have no idea what to write in it... And sorry, I have no idea how to write the bloodpath...**

**The monster**

I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed  
Get along with the voices inside of my head  
You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath  
And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy

* * *

Cato's Pov

The district 12 and 11 tributes had gotten away, but not all were so lucky. I was one of the first tributes to arrive the cornucopia, 'cause I killed couple tributes with my bare hands. I don't want to admin it, but Gale was the first tribute to be in the cornucopia. He grabbed two bows from there, fot himself and for his district partner. Apparently they had allied themselves with district eleven tributes and had gotten about five knives and one machete. I didn't really pay attention, but I believe they had four packs, so they should be good for awhile. I wondered what was the deal with this arena, it was a maze, so finding ther tributes was going to be hard. Ten tributes had died in the bloodpath, and I was pretty proud of myself 'cause four kills were mine. But more tributes should've died. It was too hard to find them.

"We should get going, we have to find more tributes to kill. Othervise these games will be too long", Clove said and took her knives.

"I don't remember anyone making you our leader", I said. There were five tributes in our alliance; Me, Clove, Marvel, Glimer and the district four female. I didn't bother to learn her name, she would die soon anyway.

"I'm sorry, are you our leader? And I just said what is the smartest thing to do", she snapped. I growled and started walking towards one exit from the cornucopia.

"Shouldn't we mark our trail with something? So we know where we have already been", district four said. I stopped and groaned. Turning around I glared at her.

"And with what you want to mark our trail? Care to shit on it, so we can smell where we have came from?" i asked, and Marvel snickered. District four stayed quiet, but of course Clove had to open her mouth again.

"She's right you know, you dork! If we don't, we might be walking on circle and without noticing!" she said triumphantly.

"So you're ready to shit on the trail? We cover our eyes, do your business, no hurry", I said and covered my eys with my hand.

"That's it! I'm not going to be in the same alliance as he! I'm out of here", Clove announced and stabbed me hard enough to bleed, but not enough to kill. Then she ran into one of the trails, and the entrance she went from, closed after her.

"Greay! I didn't like her anyway", I said, but I was worried she would get hurt. _Stop thinkig about things like that!_ I ordered myslef, and turned back to my allies, who stared at the spot where Clove went dazzled.

"Y-you just let her go? You don't try to go after her and kill her?" Marvel asked and turned back to me. I shrugged and Marvel chuckled.

"Got to keep that in mind", I heard him say, and when I looked at him, he chuckled in the sign of joke. That guy made everything as a joke and laughed at everything. When that one guy stole my knife, he just laughed his ass of. Shitpile, I'd say. Maybe I'll have some fun in here, maybe he'll try to make some shitty joke about his own death.

"Wouldn't count on it if I were you", I said.

* * *

Clove's Pov

Cato didn't come after me. I think I should've mark my way, but I ran so fat that I didn't think about it. When I stopped I rwalized I had no idea where I was. There were three different trails ahead of me, and I wasn't sure which one of them to choose. I had no idea what there was, and I had nothing to mark my trail whit. I might not find my way back here. _Yep, I'm gonna die in here._ I shook those thoughts out of my head and I walked in the middle one. I walked about an hour, when I heard voices.

"I'm scared", said a small childlish voice.

"It's okay Rue, everything's going to be okay. I promise", I heard other female voice and I realized it was district twelve and eleven. _Maybe I should ally with them_. Cato wants to kill them more than anybody else for some reason. Okay, they got good scores, so what? They can survive, good for them. These are the people I want to be in alliance with. I walked towards the voices, and soon I met them. Two guys and two girls. The older girl pushed the child behind her, and took her bow.

"I-if I were you, I'd turn away now" she said with shaking voice.

"No, no it's not like-" I didn't have the chance to finish when other one of the boys talked.

"Where's your friends? Are they near?" he said and pointed his bow. The two guys had their weapons ready, but the older girl didn't seem to want to kill me. It was more like she wanted to protect the younger girl.

"They're not here. And they're not my friends. I broke up from the alliance, Cato is a pain in the ass", I shrugged. The blond girl lowered her bow, but the guys remained in their positions.

"Should we believe you?" the dark skinned said. I shrigged and took a step towards them.

"You're right. You'd make a huge risk to trust me, we are in the Hunger games after all", I chuckled, trying to break the ice. Other boy almost smiled, but then remembered who I was.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I'd like to join your alliance. You all got good scores, and we'd make a good team, what do you say", I offered. They seemed to think about it, but before they could saya nything, the little girl spoke.

"Can we? She seems so nice", she begged. She looked like a puppy dog when she looked at the guys, and even Cato couldn't say no to that.

"Sure why not", the blond haired girl said and she smiled at me.

"Yay! I'm Rue", she said and ran to me. She offered me her hand, which I took.

"Clove in your service" I said with a slight smile. Other ones were Gale, Thresh and Madge. Madge was nice, but I knew that Gale and Thresh were keeping eye on me. I thought it was funny, how they were same sized as Cato, if not even bigger. Gale was taller, I think so was Thresh, so they might actually have chance to beat him. I hope we would walk into them, so Gale or Thresh could kill Cato so I don't have to. Half because I'm too small, and half because he was my friend. Notice, was. We walked for a while, and camped in on corner.

"I hope were not anywhere near the cornucopia", Madge said and warmed her hands in the fire we had lighten up. We knew that nobody would see it, it was so misty in here. Plus, we doupted anybody was near.

"You'd never know", Thresh said and opened his pack.

"What do you guys have in your packs? I have food, but no water", he looked up from his pack with a worried expression. We checked our packs, and nobody had water. We had food enough to survive a little over week, but no water.

"C'mon Catnip!"Gale shouted to the sky we couldn't see. I wondered for awhile who he was calling, but soon a parachute landed near us. It had five big bottles full of water. There was also a note, which Gale showed to us all.

_Idiots -K-_

"Ahh, so Catnip is Katniss", I remarked and Gale looked at me.

"Yes", he said slowly and gave each of us a bottle.

"Thank you Katniss", I said and took o small sip of my water. The bottle didn't feel any lighter, which made me wonder, but as long as I would get water I didn't care.

"Yes, thank you", Thresh said and also took a sip from his bottle.

* * *

Katniss's Pov

I had seen everything waht happened with the careers, and I was kind of happy that Clove joined Gale, Madge, Rue and Thresh. She was good with knives, and knew how to survive. I just hoped she would keep them alive couple days. Finnick and Johanna were still camping in our floor, but some Avoxes had taken their tent away. I think Effie told them to, and I was glad. I sent some water to the tributes, and I thought they were idiots. They had some fruits their packs, but I knew they were too dump and thich headed to realize they could get some water out of them! Idiots like I said, but I guess I felt a little bit pity of them.

* * *

Cato's Pov

One week and we had killed about two tributes. I knew there was ten tributes left. Me, Glimmer, Marvel, Clove, both from 12 and 11, district five's female and male from three. We walked into Clove who had allied herself with 12 and 11. The male from 12 killed the female from four, who's name I never learned. Well, I'm not going to need it now.

"I don't like this arena!" Glimmer complained when Marvel was taking care of her arm. Clove had threw a knife at her, and she barely dodged it. She had a deep wound in it, and she'll survive. At least until I kill her.

"Really, you don't? I fucking love this place! I was thinking about if I win, I'll move in here, it's so comfortable", Marvel said when he was done with her bandages. I snorted at them, and started to sharpen my sword. We were in peace until we heard voices. I saw seven other tributes running towards the spot we were in. They didn't notice us, 'cause we were in good hide.

"Are they still there?" the red headed girl from five asked, panting heavily.

"I can't see them, but I'm sure they'll be here soon", Clove breathed.

"What are they talking about?" Glimmer asked, looking over my shoulders. She had to be in her tiptoes, 'cause I was so much taller than she was.

"I don't know", I said and looked carefully. They had obviously ran a long way, and Gale was carrying the little girl on his shoulders. Thresh's shirt was shred, and Madge's arm was bleeding just like Glimmers. Clove was swetting, and she had a scar on her forehead. _Serves that bitch right_. Redheaded girl was limping slightly, she had hurt her leg. Only ones who seemed to be completely okay, were suprizingly Rue and the district three's male tribute.

"Here!" I heard a male voice calling. I looked around, dumbfounded. All the remaining tributes were here, how could I hear unfamiliar voice? It did sound familiar though. Am I imagining? I heard a loud bark, and more slightly familiar voices.

"Do you hear them too?" Marvel asked. The seven other alive tributes seemed to hear them too, 'cause they started to look around. Gale spotted us, and pointed to his 'friends'. They took out their weapons, ready to defend themselves if we'd attack. But right now I was busy finding out where those voices cmae from. I heard the same bark again, and then somwhere, out of nowhere, Brutus and Katniss Everdeen came with a muttation. It was in a leach, but I still took couple steps back.

"Katniss!" Madge yelled from their spot, and ran towards her. I took my sword out, ready to cut her, when somebody behind me stopped me.

"Drop the sword", I heard another familiar voice. Seriously, where does these things come from? I slowly turned around, and face Finnick Odair holding a trident in his hands.

"Yep, I knew it, I'm going crazy", I said and Finnick smirked.

"Yeah, like you already weren't", he shook his head mockingly. Then the whole arena was lighted with bright light, and verything darkened.

* * *

I am the voice of Never-Never-Land  
The innocence, the dreams of every man  
I am the empty crib of Peter Pan  
A silent kite against the blue, blue sky,  
Every chimney, every moonlit sight  
I am the story that will read you real  
Every memory that you hold dear

**A/N: Yeah, i know it stunk... I just wanted to get it started and I had an idea, yet somehow I managed to screw it. Oh well, what are you going to do about it? Review people!**


	10. X

**A/N: Am I a bad author? I have to be, 'cause I have an inspiration to a new story, but nothing for grey eyes and beautiful smile... It would be Catoniss or Finniss... AARGH, anyway here's the new chapter.**

**The fighter**

Give em hell, turn their heads  
Gonna live life til we're dead.  
Give me scars, give me pain  
Then they'll say to me, say to me, say to me  
There goes a fighter, there goes a fighter  
Here comes a fighter  
That's what they'll say to me, say to me  
Say to me, this one's a fighter

* * *

Katniss's Pov

I was sitting besides Gale and Madge, who recently were still unconsious. Some nurses, including my mother, had removed the trackers off their arms. They had ugly scares on their arms, and I almost fainted when I saw the blood dripping from their arms. We were in a hovercraft, on our way to the district 13. I was anxiously waiting Madge and Gale to wake up, I had to talk to them. I knew that Gale was going to be mad, but he can't be mad at me forever. Right? Mom was healing Cloves wounds in the otherside of the room, and Prim was healing Rue's. I smiled at prim; when she realized that Rue was alive her smile was brighter than the sun. I knew that they were going to be best friends. They were both sweet, innocent, beautiful 12 year olds, nobody could resist them. I fell asleep, smiling like an idiot.

* * *

Somebody must've had carried me to my room in the hovercraft, 'cause that's were I woke up. Later I found out, that Finnick had found me there sleeping next to the unconsious forms. The tributes hadn't woken up yet, and I was starting to worry if they were going to woke up at all.

"Don't you worry. They're just weary from the games. They might be unconsious for weeks, but we can feed them with the machines", my mother confirmed me when I asked about it. I wasn't so satisfied with her answer, but I decided to leave it. When we arrived to the district 13, the tributes were transferred to the infirmary. I visited them everyday, but nobody woke up. Soon I didn't have much time to visit them, since I had my mockingjay duties. We had to film some propos, but I couldn't focus until they had woken up.

"Well, let's quit for today!" Plutarch announced and Haymitch stared at me intensly from the back.

"I was horrible wasn't I?" I walked to him and hit my head to the wall.

"Yes. You were more than horrible. That was the worst I've ever seen. What's on your mind?" he seemd more worried than ususal.

"Well, I'm just wondering when are the tributes going to wake up, that's all" I answered uncertainly. Haymitch looked at me, his eyebrows knitted tightly together. It felt like he could read my soul with that look, like he could see my deepest secrets. Then he simply nodded and turned his attention to the settings.

"You know they're going to wake up sooner or later. Just give them time. It has been only two and half weeks, when I got out of my games, I was unconsious for a month", he said thoughtfully.

"Yes, but you had been there longer", I shook my head.

"No, these games were longer than usual. My games were only couple days longer, well maybe a week", he said that and walked away without another word. I spent the rest of the day in the trainingroom, shooting some arrows, releasing my frustration. I didn't save them and risk my life so they could sleep thousand years. I was about to shoot another arrow, imagining Snow's head as the target, when Prim ran to the room.

"Katniss! Thersh and Marvel have awaken! They assume everybody else are going to wake up soon!" she jumped up and down and I couldn't help but smile. We ran together, hand in hand, to the infirmary which was growded with people.

"People please, step back you here's nothing you should see!" Brutus yelled politely, but soon he started yelling like a beast to the people. Guess you shouldn't make him mad.

"Get your fat asses to do your duties! Here's nothing you should see, or what you're allowed to see!" I roared, and people started to walk away, uncertainly, yet scared. Prim and I ran trhough those people, all the way to Brutus.

"Are we allowed to see?" I asked, and Brutus nodded. He let us in, and came behind us, all the way to Marvel's bed. He looked dazzle, and when his eyes landed on me he started to ask questions which I couldn't get clear.

"Marvel! Slow down", I said and he took a deep breath. My mother was there, calming him down. I looked behind me, and Thersh was there as dazzled as Marvel. Some other unknown nurse was there pouring him a glass of water, which he gartefully took. He stared at the glass like he had never seen anything like it. He took a sip, and smiled vaguely. I turned my attention back to Marvel.

"Where are we?" he asked the typical question I'm sure we're going to hear again.

"In district 13" I said. He opened his mouth to talk again, but I silenced him with my hand.

"We'll explain you everything when everybody else wakes up. Now you should eat and drink, trust me you'll feel better", I smiled, while he stared at the scar on his arm.

* * *

I'm ready to go,  
Sure you wanna play this game  
I can do it better than, better than you  
I can do it better than, better than you  
So baby let's go  
I know you won't forget about me  
I can do it better than, better than you  
I can do it better than, better than you

* * *

Cato's Pov

I have no idea how long I was out. I felt need to open my eyes, so I did. I felt bright light burn my eyes, but soon I got used to it. I carefully set my weight on my arms and felt like something wanted to get out of my head. I blinked my eyes, and saw the other tributes. Some of them were unconsious, includig Clove. Thresh and Marvel were awake, and I noticed Katniss Everdeen sitting next to Marvel who was trying to drink. Thresh was looking at his drink like he had never seen water before. I noticed they both had ugly scars on their arms, and so did I. I touched it carefully and I felt pain sting. An ugly grimace appeared on myface at the same time and I let out a low hiss. Of course Katniss ahd the ears of a bat, and she heard it. She turned around and relaxed a bit when she noticed I was up.

"Great, next lunatic has awaken", she smiled lightly. Her little sister was hanging on her and smiled at me shyly. I looked at them blankly, and I had hard time putting words together.

"Don't you worry. Take all your time, but you should have something to eat and drink", some nurse came to take my feaver. I felt a little bit dizzy and she put her hand on my forehead.

"Little bit warmth, but it'll fade", she smiled. Marvel and Theresh glanced at me and stared at their food again. Marvel licked his lips hungrily, but I assume he had lost the ability to hold a fork on his head and chew the food. They brought some to me too, and I felt my stomach grumble. I took the fork in my hand, but wasn't sure what to do then. I knew I should chew the food and swallow it, but I didn't know what to o before that. Like parts of me had been ribbed off, and some of my functions were missing. Katniss came to me and took the fork off my hands. She took some of the food and moved it towards my closed lips. I stayed quiet and studied her face, which seemed natural and calm. She had just a little bit make up and it was obvious they had done something to her hair. She smiled at me, when she noticed me staring. She never smiles at me.

"Open your mouth", she ordered and I vaguely obeyed. She moved the fork and feed the food to me. She smiled when I finished and I noticed Thresh was staring at us oddly. Then he chuckled and shook his head, like he had received a new memory, how to function properly.

"Wasn't so hard was it?" she smiled once again before leaving the room with her sister and mother. I missed her almost immediately. I don't know why, maybe because she helped me and I may feel something little for her. Nothing much. I moved my arm and touched my hair. It was still there and I was able to move my arms properly. I still had hard time speak though. I tried couple times, but it was more like mumbling unknown words.

"Weird", Marvel said and drank his water. I felt jealous, he was able to speak while I wasn't. I raised my left eyebrow, as if to ask 'what?'.

"I can't... move my legs. You can't speak, thank god for that", he mumbled the last part and smirked. I see he hasn't lost his ability to joke, thank satan for that.

"And Thresh isn't sure what is... water" he talked in pieces, so I guess it's still slightly hard for him, but that's better than nothing. The door opened soon, and Brutus and Enobaria stepped in.

"I see you boy have woken up, good for you", he walked to my bed, his face more relaxed than usual. Enobaria went to Clove, testing her feaver. I tried to say something, but I got no words out. Just some gibberish, if even that.

"Cato boy here..." Marvel took a break to think the right words, while Brutus turned towards him.

"Can't talk. But he can move his... arms", he said, relieved that he could put the words together, in the right order. Thresh wasn't so lucky and repeated the same words all over again. And again.

"Hi, me, but, you..." some simple words, trying to put a sentence, what made any sense, together.

* * *

Next day when I woke up, Clove and Gale had awaken. Clove was blinking furiously, and Gale seemed out of place. He pointed first at me then at Marvel.

" ?" he asked simply. Oh come on! He can talk and I can't? I tried to put some words together, but nothing. I started to doupt if they had made me an Avox. I bit my tongue just to make sure it's still there.

"Ouch!" I let out, I had bitten my tongue little bit too harshly. Clove turned her gaze to me and stared at me blankly, like she had forgotten who I am.

"Where?" Gale repeated, little bit frustrated. I didn't know where we are,and even if I did, I couldn't tell it to him. So that's too bad.

"We're in... district 13", Marvel answered. Gale seemed a bit taken aback, while Clove and I were completely lost.

"What?" we screamed at the same time. Then i realized it; I could talk again. I opened and closed my mouth as if to warm it up, and talked again.

"I... can talk again", I must've sounded like Marvel, 'cause he let out a chuckle, but started couching after. I smiled, pleased to myself. Katniss stormed in, and her gaze landed to Gale.

"Oh thank god!" she screamed and ran to hug him. He rigidly hugged her back, and she kissed his cheek. I clentched my jaw and narrowed my eyes, for no specific reason.

"We... are in district 13?" asked confused, he didn't really believe Marvel. Katniss smiled and nodded.

"We're going to explain everything soon, wait a sec I'm going to get you a nurse. And to you too Clove", she waved to Clove and left the room, smiling. Two nurses came to take care of Gale and Clove and all of us received breakfast. I took out the fork again and tried to eat. I managed to do it couple times, beofre I drobbed the fork. Katniss cvame to me once again.

"And you're not just begging for attention?" she asked and smirked. I shook my head.

"Nope", I said popping the 'p'. She smiled and helped me to eat again. I could actaully get used to it, the way she wipes my mouth with her hand, and laughes sometimes at me and how helpless I was. Gale shot draggers at me and Clove glanced couple times. Then she again looked at her food, and swallowed it harshly. Gale turned his attention to his food too and ate it, ignoring us completely.

**A/N: Hmm... I guess it was okay. Hope you liked it, and I'm not sure should I start the new fic, probably not, but I have wrote all my ideas down, so I don't forget them. And I'm thinking about deleting nightmares, I'm not updating it anymore and I don't ship peeniss. Well whatever review follow favourite, those make me happy and I write and get inspiration.**


	11. XI

**A/N: Well hello there! Yesterday I finished grey eyes and beautiful smile, so soon I'm starting my new Finniss story! I've strated writing it already. I realized this morning that my life is mostly writing, scrolling down Catoniss tumblr tag, listening depressing music and crying. Yep, mostly crying. And then repeating the words "He was so young! He thought he was going to win! He didn't mean to!", yeah that's my life... I think I have a problem, but hey we all do!**

**Kiss me**

Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love

* * *

Katniss's Pov

My days became busyer, I had almost no time to visit the tributes, who were still kept in the infarmary. My mom told me everything was okay, all though Madge hadn't yet woken up. She had more bruises and scras than the other tributes, and she had lost too much blood. They could easily feed her, but mom said it would become a problem if she stopped breathing herself. I prayed every night, wanting her to wake up.

Couple days later the tributes were let go from the infarmary, and Madge was moved to a private room. They didn't tell anyone where the room was, not to even me. We had a meeting with the tributes, everyone exept Madge. We sat the table, President Coin stood with Boggs at the other edge. Her face shoved no emotion, like always and Boggs was placed a couple sentimeters behind her. He was like Coins right hand, I have never seen Coin without him. I awkwardly sat there next to Finnick and Johanna, ignoring Cato and Gale, who were staring at me. Well actually, Gale was glaring at cato, who was staring at me smugly. I was relieved when Coin opened her mouth, and took Cato's attention away from me. She welcomed the tributes, and explained them were they were, and why they were here.

"And here Katniss Everdeen, our Mockingjay. She's the face of the rebellion", Coin gestured to me, faking a smile. I knew she didn't like me, and the feeling was mutual. Gale switched his stare to me, and looked dazzled. Probably because I knew about the rebellion, and didn't tell him.

"And now some more distressing news. Unfortunately, we don't have enough rooms in here district 13, for everyone to have their own. So we have alloted the rooms for everyone. With Johanna Mason, will be Clove from district 2", she said. Johanna smiled quickly to Clove before turning back to Coin. Johannas room was right next to mine, and I visited there often.

"With Cashmere, is been alloted Gale Hawthorne from district 12", Coin said, and Gale looked shocked. Cashemere was sitting next to her, and she smirked slyly.

"I think we're going to have a lot fun, don't you think", she winked, and Gale gulped making Marvel to chuckle. I'm pretty sure that that kid is always laughing.

"With Katniss Everdeen is Cato from district 2", Coin smirked maliciously.

"What? No, I'm not rooming with a boy! Couldn't it be like I would be with, I don't know Glimmer and Cato with some dude? I'm not rooming with a boy", I protested. Glimmers face lit up when I mentioned her name, and I heard her whispering to someone.

"She knows my name!" I rolled my eyes mentally, and Coin shrugged at me.

"Well, Everdeen no can do", Cato smirked smugly, leaning back in his chair, and winking at me. I groaned in frustration.

"Katniss and I could switch rooms", Gale proposed. I guess he didn't want to room with Cashmere, or didn't want me being in the smae room with the brutal killing machine, a.k.a Cato.

"No, the rooms have already been settled, no switch", Coin said firmly. She named rest of the rooms, and then we had to go in our rooms. I shoved Cato where our room is.

"This is where I sleep", I gestured to my bed.

"And this is where you sleep", I pointed at the floor. Cato chuckled and raised his right eyebrow.

"Why don't you slepp on the floor?" he asked.

"Because you're sleeping on it, it would be very uncomfortable if I'd be sleeping on top of you" I said sarcastically and sat on my bed, arms crossed.

"Is that a suggestion? 'Cause I have no problem with you sleeping on top of me", Cato shrugged and winked.

"But I do", I said.

* * *

I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break  
I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage  
Better be ready, hope that you feel the same

All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus

* * *

Cato's Pov

Three weeks in the same room with Katniss Everdeen, and all we have done is fight. We agreed to sleep in the smae bed, it was a king sized after all. She woke me up almost every night, when she had nightmares. According to her, I was too messy, and that the place where you leave your towel, is not floor. She had made a shower schedule, and of course she had a longer time.

"I'm a girl", she said when I protested.

"Yeah, but I have a better hair", I said and she snorted.

"Oh please, all you have is couple short pieces of snot on top of your head", she said and stormed out.

* * *

I spent my days in the training room, and mostly ignoring Katniss. She had a different schedule than I did, so luckily I didn't have to stand her much. One day Marvel and I were in the training room, slaying some dummies, and I imagined that they were Katniss. It realesed my frustration on her.

"Who are you rooming with again?" I asked from Marvel.

"Gloss. We have a little bit bigger room", he bragged.

"And you're with Katniss Everdeen", he smirked.

"Don't remind me", I threatened.

"Trouble in paradise?" He asked, grinning.

"Do you take anything seriously?" I stobbed swinging my sword through the dummies, and turned to look at him, while he threw a spear right in the dummy's heart. He shrugged and took another one.

"Life is always a little bit funner when you don't take it too seriously. You can't take the best of life if you have an ugly scowl like that placed on your face", he pointed at my scowling face, and I snorted.

"It's very uncommon thing for you to be right. So I'm not sure should I believe you or not", I said. Marvel chuckled and threw another spear at a dummy, which was a little bit further from the other.

* * *

As we entered the cafeteria, we noticed there was a huge fight going on. Finnick Odair was fighting against Katniss's' friend Gale. Brutus and Johanna tried to seperate them from each other, but failed miserabely. Katniss sat there looking rather bored, while watching the scene. Marvel walked to her, and I followed unwillingly.

"What's happening?" Marvel asked her. She shrugged like she didn't know either. Couple peacekeepers came and ripped them off of each other. They had murdering looks on their faces, and tried to break free from the firm grips of the peacekeepers. The peacekeepers took them away, and order was set back to the dining room. Marvel and I walked to get food, and sat in our table, when Clove and Glimmer came there. They were ordered to eat with us, Clove and I were a little unwilling to do it, but there was nothing we could really do about it.

* * *

That night I came to our room late at night and Katniss was still inshover when I closed the door. I heard the water running and I sat on the bed waiting for her to come out. She walked out, and shrieked when I was there.

"What?" I asked.

"I was just surprized that yoiu're here, I didn't hear the door I guess", she said and braided her hair again to her usual braid. I've wanted to ask her about her braid for a while now, but we always fight so I don't have a good chance to ask it. I stepped in to the shower, and let the warm water to drop on my body. It wasn't one of the fancy showers, like the ones in the Capitol. I was thankful, they were too complicated, and I don't like complicated things. Exept maybe Katniss. She's complicated, and I like her. I guess. I'm just not sure. She doesn't seem to like me, and I'm really caught up in wanting her to want me the way I want her.

… _Wait what?_

**A/N: Well that's were I'll end it now. For next time, I guess I'll post my new story some times soon! Exited as fuck, I am yes, but I'm still missing writing grey eyes and beautiful smile;'( anyway review favourite follow, okay?**


	12. XII

**Fall**

And I will fall for you,

And I will fall for you,

And if I fall for you

would you fall too?

* * *

Katniss's Pov

Devastated, I watch the ruins of District 8. Capitol had bombed them twice now; there was no survivors. The hospital had ben their target, but they had maneged to destroy everything in here. Exept me, Boggs, Gale, my bodyguards and the camera crew. Everything we had done, tried to save the citizens of District 8, and we had failed. Haymitch was here to pick us with the hovercarft, we had shoot a propo just minute ago, and my head was spinning.

"_If we burn, you burn with us!"_ the words, that could easily be Peeta's if they weren't so full of hate, rang in my head all over again.

"Haymitch is here", Gale landedn his palm on my shoulder, and I took a firm grip on it and squeezed. He seemed to be a bit taken aback with my gesture, but he pulled me in a tight hug soon. I let the tears fall; so many innocent lives, wasted, mostly because of me. Who am I kidding? It was all my fault. I cried against Gale's chest, and he tried to calm me down, shooting me with his kind words.

"Now we really have to go", Boggs came behind us, and I let go of Gale. I offered him a brave smile, non-verbally thanking him for everything he has done me. He easily smiled back at me. We were pulled into the hovercraft, and we flought back to the District 13.

The trip from 8 to 13 wasn't long; about two hours. I immediately went to my room; I mean mine and _Cato's._ I silently made a wish in my head that he wasn't there, but of course he had to be there, sharpening his sword. He sat in the middle of the bed, there was no room for me.

"Move your ass, I need sleep", I said tiredly. He gave me an annoyed look, and moved to the floor to sharpen his so dear sword. It made a huge noise, he made sure that I wouldn't get the sleep I desperately needed.

"Mind of going somewhere else to do that? Kind of disturbing", I snapped at him.

"Well sorry", he mumbled and left without another word, not that I needed anything else from him. I burried my head deep into the pillow, leeting sleep get me.

_The ruins of District 12. I looked at the, similar expression to how I looked at District 8. Tears fell down my cheekbones, and I couldn't find the strenght to wipe them off._

"_See what you've done?" I heard accusatory tone coming from someone behind me. I couldn't move, I didn't know who it was. The mystery man walked in front of me, and I saw Peeta Mellark; the only boy I kight have cared about, exept maybe Gale. His usually o calm and loving eyes were full of hate, he was looking at me the way I never believed he would. I tried to say something, anything explain to him that it's not my fault. I couldn't. Maybe because it was my fault. My actions in the arena could be understood as spreading the rebellion. Maybe somewhere in the back of my crazy and twisted mind, I wanted to spread rebellion; make people turn against Capitol. So they would fight._

"_It's all your fault", he repeated my thoughts, like he could read them and make them more real by saying them out loud. Like he would want me to suffer for something I couldn't help anymore. What's done is done. I can't change the past, even though I that's all I wanted._

"_My family, Madge's family, so many others are gone now. They're here with me, but you withheld their chances in life" he said. His words burned, like he would puor salt to my scars._

"_If I could do anything differently, you all would be here ith me", I whispered, and more tears fell down my face. I couldn't hold them back._

"_I never left", his last words stayed floting in the air, as I felt myself being awoken._

"_Don't leave me!" I yelled to the dark shadow who walekd slowly farther and farther away from me._

* * *

Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that'll light those ears  
I'm sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away

This time  
Don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away

* * *

Cato's Pov

After Katniss threw me out of _our_ room, I went training. I was there, what two hours? Before going back to our room. I quietly opened the door, finding Katniss crying and screaming.

"Peeta! Don't leave me!" she cried, and I thought the right thing to do now, was shaking her awake. I shook her by her arm, and eventually she opened her eyes, which were red from the crying. She swallowed hard, and wiped her tears off of her cheeks.

"When did you come back", she asked weak from the crying.

"Just now", I tried to smile, but I doupt I managed to do it. She slowly made her way to the bathroom to wash her face. I heard the water running, and her splashing it all over her flawless face. I heard her leting out couple more cries, and then falling to the floor. I rushed to the bathroom, only to find her there on her back, hands on her face trying to breath.

"Katniss", I shook her by her arm, but she slapped my hand away. _Even when you're crying and broken, you find the energy to be stubborn_, I thought in my mind, and lift her up. I held her bridal style, and carried her to the infarmary. She didn't say anything, not until I set her down to the hospital bed. Her mother rushed to us, along with her little sister, Prim if I remember correctly.

"What happened", the small copy of her mother asked, her voice weak and dry. I shook my head.

"I have no idea. She was having some sort of nightmare, and I woke her up. She was crying, and she went to the bathroom to wash her face. Then I heard her falling down, so I carried her here", I said, dumbfounded. I had no idea what should I do, or should I do anything. It's not like it was any of my business, I didn't even care. _Good one, yes you do idiot, just admit it to yourself!"_ some little and annoying in my head said. That little thing was called _feelings_, other than hate or despise. It was the feelings that made you weak, so I've been taught.

Katniss's mother measured her feaver, and looked at her barely conscious daughter.

"She has a high feaver. She must stay here", she said and tols us that she was going to get Katniss some water.

* * *

I had been in the infarmary a really long time, making sure Katniss was okay. Nurses could do that, they told me to go to sleep, but I stayed. I saw her opening her eyes, once again. She could barely see through her narrowed eyes. She was pale, and her skin was on fire.

"Wh-where am I", she said so quietly, that I almost couldn't here her. I told her that she was in infarmary, and that she had a high feaver. She barely nodded, and closed her grey eyes once again. She swallowed hard, before speaking again.

"You brought me here?" she asked, little bit louder, and her voice didn't shake as she spoke.

"Yes", I said. I gently moved a strand of her long brown hair behind her ear, and she managed to smile a little when my finger lightly touched her smooth, red cheek.

"Thank you", she said, making me smile. I got up, making my way tothe door, so I could go to our room to finally sleep. I felt her taking my hand on a firm grip. Well, as firm as she could manage then. I turned around, she was barely awake, but still holding my hand, trying to put the words together. I bent down, so I could hear her light words.

"Don't go. Stay", she managed to say.

So I did.

* * *

Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass  
Hardly anything there for you to see.  
For you to see  
For you to see

**A/N: Well that took long enough! I think this is one of the longest times I have not updated! Oh my god, how horrible! Still try to review, follow and favourite, love you all!**


	13. XIII

**Fix a heart**

And I just ran out of bandaids  
I don't even know where to start  
cause you can bandage the damage  
you never really can fix a heart

* * *

Cato's Pov

"Katniss still in the infarmary?" a voice called behind my back. I was in the training room, just every time when I wasn't seeing Katniss. Checking on her had become a routine for me, most of my time I was spent there. Katniss had gotten a bad fever from district eight, just like Gale and Boggs.

I didn't bother to turn around, knowing it was Clove. She went straight to the knife station, throwing them to the center of the dummy she was aiming.

"Yes", I said emotionlessly. I trained to get Katniss out of my mind. That, and so my skills would stay as awesome as they were.

"Funny actually," Clove said, throwing another knife to the heart of the dummy farthest away from her.

"When I broke my leg, you visited me ones. And I was your _best friend_" she stopped throwing the knives, and turned to look at me. I could see from the corner of my eye, that she was holding back her tears.

"You barely know this girl, and you spend most of your time visiting her", she sighed. I put my sword down, and put it on the rack, where I took it. I turned to look at her, and she was wiping her eyes.

"Okay, sorry I didn't visit you back then. I was ten, and stupid. Plus, you were in the hospital for two days", I said matter-factly. Clove snorted and made her way to the door.

"Yeah, and you visited me for five minutes, when I was asleep", with that she left. Her words left me an awful feeling inside, 'cause I didn't even visit her back then. Her parents had told her that, so she wouldn't get mad. I just played along, not wanting to risk our friendship. Of course I did that couple years later.

* * *

That night I was visiting Katniss once again, staring how calm and beautiful she looked in the dim light of the infarmary. For what I knew, some Capitolites were sent to Capitol to get her, Gale and Boggs some medicine. They had left this morning, so I didn't expect them to arrive shortly. They probably got themselves lost into some spa to do their nails.

I brushed some hair out of her face, and I could see her waiking up.

"Five more minutes", she muttered sleepily, making me chuckle. Her hair was open, all around her head and I prefered it that way. She looked so relaxed without the tight braid. Her face was stained with dry tears, and I washed them off with a wet cloth, placed on the table next to her. She wrinkled her face and wiped her face with her hand.

"Don't move", I whispered, taking her hand and placing it next to her. She was falling asleep again, so I kissed her forehead and made my way to our room.

* * *

I woke up to cheers and happy yells. They were really rare in here district 13, I actually haven't heard them once. I got out of my bed, and opened the door, only to meet celebrating cidizens.

"What's happening?" I asked from the first person I saw. The unknown woman was answering, but Marvel pushed her aside.

"The Capitolites arrived, and they brought the medicine for Katniss, Gake and Boggs!" he was jumping with joy. I could see in the distance, Rue on Thresh's shoulders, cheering with Madge, who had been cured couple weeks ago, and Clove. I was surprized that Clove sticked on their side, but I guess she had become close with her allies during the games. I had seen little Rue clinging on to Katniss, who had become like a big sister to the little girl. Just like Madge and Clove. Madge was holding hands with Katniss's little sister Prim, who was dancing with joy.

"Don't you think it's great that Clove has some new friends?" I heard Enobarias voice behind me. She was standing there with a huge smile on her face, and was looking at the girl she was once mentoring.

"I guess so", I shrugged, turning around only to see that they had disappeared somewhere to the crowd. I sighed deeply, wondering why I wasted my time thinking about my ruined friendship with Clove. It was my fault that were not friends anymore.

* * *

Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than, Fuckin' perfect  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing you're fuckin' perfect to me

* * *

Katniss's Pov

I felt myself slowly wakig up from the deep slumber I had been so long. I knew somebody was next to me, I could hear their breathing. I opened my eyes, and was blinded by the bright light.

"Shit", I muttered, and moved my head to see who was next to me. Prim was there, smiling. Mom was in the other side of the room, taking care pf Gale and Boggs with some other nurse.

"Hey little duck", I said weakly.

"Hey Katniss", she said, and gave me a glass of water to drink. I felt how dry my mouth was, drank the whole glass in no time. Prim chuckled at me, and poured me more water.

"Somebody is thirsty", she laughed.

* * *

That night they allowed me to get back to my old room, which I shared with Cato. I couldn't help but think how awkward it was goign to be between us. I knew he was the one to carry me in the infarmary, and he had seen me break down after my nightmare about Peeta. We had our disagreements, and I hoped he wasn't mad at me for some reason. He had no reason to be mad at me, after all he had our room for himslef for what? Three weeks? Or possibly more? I have no idea, I didn't ask. I opened the door, finding him on our bed reading a book.

"Wow, I didn't know they taught you to read", I said, not meaning to sound so mean. Cato actualy chuckled and put the book down.

"Yeah, me neither", he said and got up from our bed.

"Okay, so I know we've had some disagreements", he begone to speak.

"To put it pluntly", I muttered, making him chuckle once again.

"Yes, but I would prefer if we would try to solve them, and at least try to be friends", he offered. I smiled and wondered how this would turn out.

"Yeah, I would like that", I smiled. He offered me his hand, for me to grab it. He raised his eyebrows when I hesiteted, and I grbbed it with a firm grib.

"Truce?"

"Truce."

* * *

What happened next days, I'm not completely sure. Cato and I became pretty good friends, we usually stayed up all night long, just talking. I didn't want to slepp, I didn't want to have those nightmares again. I was afraid, that I would see Peeta once again, I don't think I could handle it. Cato was like my bandage, making me forget everything I had to deal with in the arena. I couldn't believe this was the Cato I met at the Victory party. He wasn't the bloodthirsty career anymore.

"I don't need to feel it anymore. I don't need to feel the adrealine injecting through my vieins. I don't need to feel the satisfaction when I slice someones head off, someones who is innocent, who never did anything to me or the ones I love. To be completely honest, now they make me sick, I make myself sick. Luckily those feelings are loneg gone, and I don't crave them back", he once told me when I made the mistake and asked him about it. But I'm actually glad I asked, I didn't know he knew so many words. I would usually pick up on him about it, along side with Gale and Marvel. Being friends with Cato was actually hard, since Madge and Gale were so good friends with Clove, who hated Cato, at least that's my opinion about it. I usually made the two of them sit together, since I didn't want to be apart from my other friends. Clove wasn't so bad, it was bit of a change and relief, we usually sat with Glimmer, Gloss and Cashmere, and oh the amount of sparkles and diva attitude. Glimmer sat sometimes with us, she wasn't that bad, just a bit, or a lot, girly. Everything I'm not. She was my biggest fan, she wanted to be exactly like me. That's why she wanted to win the Hunger Games, kind of annoying actually, but oh well, there's nothing I could actually do about it.

"Do we have to sit with them?" Cato asked me, when we were taking our foods in the cafeteria**(? what's it called in the book?)**

"Yes, we do", I said and made my way towards the table where Gale, Clove, Thresh, Rue, Madge, Marvel, Glimmer and Finnick were eating. I sat next to Thresh, leaving the only free spot left next to Clove. Cato looked at me angrily, if looks could kill I'd be dead. Clove wasn't so happy about it either, but she kept her mouth shut.

"She's driving me crazy", Gale complained.

"Who? Katniss? Yeah, I know the feeling, she drives me crazy too", Cato retorted, and took a bit of his meal. I looked at him annoyed, and he sent a fake smile at me.

"No, Cashmere. Try to live with a Capitol slut, who has her whoremode still on", Gale shivered.

"Still, I'm living with Katniss", Cato joked.

"I am actually pretty surprized that you have a sense of humor", I said dryly, making everybody in our table to chuckle. Rue's giggles were so adorable that I had to smile too. She reminded me so much of Prim, thatit couldn't be possible. I wondered where Prim was, but then I remembered that they trained her to be a nurse, so she'll eat later. The thought of my little sister growing up so fast, almost as fast as I did, made me sad, knowing that soon she wouldn't be my little duck anymore, she would be a nurse, a grown up. I didn't have to take care of her anymore. She could take care of herself, and others. She didn't need me to hunt her food anymore, now that we were here in district 13. Gale noticed that my smile had faded off, and asked me what's wrong.

"Nothing, everything is fine", I said, and put on my well practised fake smile.

**A/N: Okay here, if it sucks dicks I'm so sorry. I wanted to update so badly, and I have been so tired... On the bright side I saw the Catching Fire last Saturday! Or did I tell you about it already? I don't care, you know what to do. Do I use "That night" too much? For my opinion yes, yes I do, at least twice in this chapter...  
**


	14. XVI

**A/N: Merry fucking Christmast! I had a disturbing converstation with my cousin today, he si TEN, but that's a story for some other time ;;) **

**In my arms**

Knowing clouds will rage  
And storms will race in but you will be safe in my arms  
Rains will pour down, waves will crash all around  
But you will be safe in my arms

* * *

Cato's Pov

One night I watched her sleep in my arms. She had a terrible nightmare, and I held her until she fell asleep. I heard her light snoring, but I didn't let go of her just yet. Her heir fell a little to her face, and it moved a little while she breathed steadily. She looked calm,peaceful and beautiful, yet in the same time fierce and determinated. Like she would be ready to win the Hunger Games in her sleep too. I pushed a piece of her hair out of her face, unfortunately waking her up.

"What's the time?" she asked sleepily, hugging my arm, which she was using as a pillow. Weird position, if you note that we're friends.

"I have no idea", I said, watching her wrinkle her nose.

"Well, how about if you look at the clock?" she suggested.

"I would love to, but somebody is using my arm as a pillow, so I can't really turn around", I said. She groaned, and got off from my arm. She rubbed her eyes sleepily, as I said that it was only five minutes before we actually should wake up.

"Perfect, I'll go to take a shower", she said and walked to our small bathroom.

The cafeteria was quieter than usual. Nobody was talking to each other, their eyes were set on their plates. The food was tasteless, nothing new about that, but the silence made me anxious. Then I just gave up.

"What's happening?" I asked from Finnick and Johanna, who were in our table having a silent converstation.

"Coin wants to bomb district two, but some of the victors are trying to turn her head. We're afraid of what she does next, what's the use in bombing district two?" Johanna said quietly. I felt my heart sting, my family was still in district two. It's not like I have anything to go back for, exept my family. I started to wonder, do I even need them? I kind of have a new family in here.

"Well she shouldn't do it. There's simplerer ways to get district two in our side", Katniss snorted.

"I know, but she doesn't listen to anyone exept Boggs", Finnick shrugged.

"What makes Boggs so special?" I asked. I have noted that Boggs is every where where Coin goes. Would he be her lover? No, that's stupid, nobody, I mean NOBODY could ever love Coin. She's so... unloveable. Yeah, that's the right word. Unloveable.

Katniss had gone to shoot some promos, and I was in the training room, watching some young boys and girls getting trained. They weren't truly horrid, but I've seen so much better. It would take years from them to hold the sword right, or get the right angle to throw spear. We don't have enough time for that. I guess the trainer heard me snorting at them, when he invited me to teach them how to use sword correctly, since I'm so good. The sarcasm in her voice was evident, she didn't really believe I could use sword right, I could hear it. I couldn't wait to prove her wrong. I sliced some dummies, hit the center with the sword, killing the dummy if it were alive. I heard clappings, and I bowed to them and smirked at the dumbfounded trainer.

"So did you have a fun day? 'Cause mine was awful", Katniss said, when she stumbled to our room late at night. She had beeen shooting all day, they had probably went to district twelve to see how bad it was. Katniss eyes were red and I could see the dry tears on her cheeks, so I knew they went there.

"He come here", I opened my arms at her, and she rushed to hug me. The tears started again, and I wiped her eyes with my thumb.

"I can't say that it's going to be okay, 'cause I don't really know. But I know, what ever happens I'm here with you", I said and kissed the top of her head.

"T-thanks", she said, and smiled sadly. Then she made her way to our bathroom to wash her face and braid her hair.

* * *

The nights go on  
Waiting for a light that never comes  
I chase the sun  
Waiting for a light that never comes  
(Oh)  
Waiting for a light that never comes

* * *

Katniss's Pov

When I slept in Cato's arms, I felt safe. His warm body brought me comfort and strenght that nobody else, not even Gale, could bring me. I was happy to have somebody who took the nightmares away, otherwise I would be going crazy.

I woke up in the middle of the night, when somebody knocked our door. Cato opened it, and there was Boggs, serious look on his face.

"Emergency meeting, now", he said and walked off.

"That must be the first time I've ever seen him without Coin. Or heard him talking", Cato shook his head. I nodded in agreement.

"Don't say we're attacking district two with bombs. There is much better ways to deal with this", Johanna said, when we all were gathered together in a room, where I have only been couple times before.

"No. Not yet", Coin said firmly without a blink. There was many whisperes, but Coin quieted them all with one of her terrifying glares.

"So what is it about?" Gale asked. He was couple seat to my left, sitting with Cashmere.

"We have received an emergency message from district four. Capitol has apparently attacked there", Coin said. My gaze turned from Coin to Finnick automatically. He was pale as ghost and swallowed hard. His breathing was unsteady, and I started to fear the worst for him.

"Luckily there wasn't a bombing, so the district itself is fine. But some murders have happened. Thousands of people have found dead, it was like a bloodbath in Hunger Games, only worse", said Julius, who had just came in. Coin nodded at him.

"Yes, some of our allies have been brutally murdered, luckily not so important. One of them was the mad victor Annie Cresta", Plutarch looked at Finnick regretful. A voice in my head told me that Finnick was close with Annie. Finnick was paler than just a minute ago, and I could see tears running down his cheeks.

Coin asked some of the people to leave and told Finnick, me, Cato, Gale, Marvel and some others to stay. We were the team three who would attack Capitol in four weeks.

"We have received a 'present' from president Snow" Coin said, and took out a medium sized box. She send it to me across the table.

"Do I have to open it?" I swallowed when Coin nodded. Slowly, I opened the box, and screamed at sight.

"What?" Cato asked and looked what was in the box. He went pale instantly.

"It was a present from Snow to you Katniss" Coin said coolly. I swallowe again and stared at content. It was a _head. _Someones head. Someones who was brutally murdered in the district four. And the little voice inside my head told me that it was Annie Cresta.

A special gift from Snow to me.

And the messages was clear. This will happen to everybody if, and when, he wins. To everybody I love, to everybody I care about. And i know that Snow will continue the bloodbath.

**A/N: Little chapter. I was today in my grandmothers house, and I just started to think, that it would be fun to a story with someone. Like I wanna do it. Seriously, anyone who is willing to write some crabby fic with me and cope with my crabby writing style, pm me or review!**


	15. XVII

**A/N: I hope I was quick enough. I haven't been updating as often as I used to, but I have exellent excuse. I'm too tired. I hvae too much to do, i have no time, so I update when I can and when I have inspiration. Understand. **

**I aslo would want you to read this story called All roads lead to paradise. If you read Percy Jackson and Olympians, I recommend it. It was puplished couple days ago, and have only one review, though it deserves a lot better. It's amazing story, and even I had more reviews in a day. So be nice and chekc out the story, I really liked it. **

**Anyway, enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

**Counting stars**

Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
Said, no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars

* * *

Katniss's Pov

I stared at the head in terror. Finnick pushed trhough verybody, and looked in the box. He looked like he might faint, and Gloss and Gale held him by the shoulders. I was suprized, since Gale and Finnick didn't have the best relationship, but I was too shocked to do anything else but stare at Annie Cresta's head.

"What kind of sick joke is this? Sending a head? Nobody can be this cruel. We have to revenge!" Johanna said in state of rage. I wasn't sure how close Johanna and Annie were, but I knew that Finnick and Annie were _very _close. That's all I know. If they had a relationship, I'm not sure. I didn't meet Annie, but I heard that she was a good person, and she surely didn't deserve to die like this.

"Snow has a granddaughter. I'm ready to slice her head any day", Gloss said with an evil smirk. I glared at him, but Johanna snapped her fingers.

"Exellent idea Gloss! That's what we're gonna do!" Johanna said.

"And make Capitol more angry than they already are? No way that is happening", Beetee said from his chair in the corner. I hadn't noticed him since now, when he spoke out loud.

"So we're just going to let them treat people like this?" Gale asked, when the door opened with extreme pace. Everybody's head turned to look at the panting man I didn't identify.

"District one and three has just been bombed", the main said, out of breath. We all looked confused.

"What?" I asked, taking my gaze away from the head in front of me.

"District's one and three has just been bombed", Cato said. He was sitting next to me, I can't believe I had forgotten about it. I looked at Glimmer and Marvel who were silent and looked serious. I would retort somthing, 'cause Marvel always was laughing, smiling or joking, but the situation didn't allow it. Gloss and Cashmere didn't react at all though, which surprized me. They must have noticed me looking at them confused, and they shrugged.

"There's nothing for us to get back to", Gloss said. Glimmer dropped her head on the table and started to sob. She was on my other side, so I put my arm around her shoulders.

"Was there any survivors?" Marvel asked with a small amount of hope in his voice. The man looked at him sadly, he must have guessed that Marvel was from district one, and shook his head slowly.

"We have never seen bombings like this before. They were absolutely lethal. You could have been made from titan, and your survibval would've been very uncertain", the man saidly sadly. Marvel nodded slowly, and took a deep breath. Then he changed his deep frown bakc to his usual smirk.

"Well, we can't undo the bombing, right?" he kept smirking. I wondered if he was as sane as he claimed.

"You're weird", Clove said. Marvel shrugged and tapped Glimmers back. She was still sobbing, but the sobs turned to sniffs and hiccups soon.

"My little brother", she sniffed. A little hiccup escaped her mouth, making Cashmere chuckle a little.

"He was only one years old... I..." Glimmer couldn't finish her sentence, beofre she started to cry again. Cashmere took Glimmer to her room, and I wondered how close these two were. I had noticed the two of them spending a lot of time with each other, in the training rooms and they usally sat togather in lunch.

"Glimmer is our cousin", Gloss told me.

"We're probably her only realitve's now."

I sighed and pushed the box further from me. It made me sick.

"I don't want it", i said. Johanna took it in her hands and grimaced.

"What if it has a bomb inside it", she said. Beetee took the box from her hands and removed the head, holding it in his hands. He turned it around, and I couldn't help but think how horrifying it was. Her eyes were open, they looked scared. Her mouth was also open, like she was just screaming for help. Her face was covered in dry blood, covering her light freckles.

"I doubt it. It would take too much of time and effort to injecta bomb inside her skull, and the bomb wouldn't probably even fit in her head", Beetee said thoughtfully. Johanna snorted.

"But it doesn't hurt to look", she said.

"No. You're not opening her head", Finnick said. Johanna and Finnick started to fight about it, until Clove interrupted them.

"Ahem. We have bigger problems than if we're opening Annie's head or not. Finnick you can keep it, but if your room explodes, do not come to complain", Clove snapped, making both Johanna and Finnick stare at her.

Johanna looked at her in pure awe and Finnick just seemed to be shocked.

"I like her", Johanna muttered.

* * *

The story of my life I take her home  
I drive all night to keep her warm and time  
Is frozen (the story of, the story of)  
The story of my life I give her hope  
I spend her love until she's broke inside  
The story of my life (the story of, the story of)

* * *

Cato's Pov

It had been two weeks since the bombing of one and three. District two was not been bombed, probably because it was still on Capitol's side. Coin thought it was good idea to bomb district two, and blame Capitol. I liked the idea, except the part where my home district was being bombed. But I guess I don't care, all though my family is there, I kind of have a new one. And they might survive. Yeah, as if.

I sat in the cafeteria with Marvel, Gloss and Thresh, when a peacekeeper asked us to come with him. He led hus to the same room as last time, and I sat in one of the chairs, next to Glimmer who offered me a weak smile. The rest came slowly, Katniss was one of the last ones to arrive. Coin arrived, Boggs trailing behind her, and closed the heavy, metallic doot after them. She sat on her big 'throne'. It was made from iron, it wasn't anything that amazing. Just a big iron statue. Coin though, sat in it with such pride that it made me sick.

"We are to inform you, that tomorrow we are going to bomb District two. I take no complains, the plan remains the same. But we have also been informed about other Capitol's bombings. Yesterday night, they sned lethal bombs to district four," she showed us a dia, showing the doomed district.

"Five," other dia, five this time.

"And six", she showed what it looked like in District six.

"Many bombings in one night", I heard Johanna muttering. Coin decided to ignore her.

"Why would Capitol bomb the districts?" Glimmer asked. She wasn't the sharpest pen in the box.

"If your enemy had allies, possibly spies in one of the districts, wouldn't you do anything to destroy them?" Clove asked from her.

"Yes, but why do they..." it all started to clear up to Glimmer, who snapped her fingers.

"I get it! They're trying to destroy the rebels who are still in the othe districts!" she said victoriously.

"Well look at that", Katniss muttered.

"Smart thing aren't you?" she said sarcastically. Clove and Johanna snickered a little, but Glimmer didn't notice. She just sat there in triumph. Gale looked like he was going to say something, but I heard Marvel muttering something to him.

"Let her think she was smart."

* * *

**A/N: Short, I know. I'm still tired, I had only little inspiration, and I don't like making author notes without a real chapter, because i hate dissapointing my readers.**

**So here's what I want to ask you:**

**I want to do other pairings into this story, not just the Catoniss. So please tell me what pairings you wish. I then decide what I want to use(depens If _I _pair it). So review or pm, what pairings you want, toher than Catoniss.(Triangles are allowed xD)**


End file.
